The 25th Hunger Games: We Are The Rebels
by WhiteLightersEatCookies
Summary: Because of the fact FanFiction Authors kept on submitting stories that are against the rules, President White has forced twenty-eight authors to particpate in the first full Quell. This year's Games will be full of romance, drama, humor, and tragedy. Will you survive the terror? May the odds be ever in your favor.
1. Quarter Quell Announcement

_**THIS IS NOT A RIPOFF OF Tears of Blood by 24tributes24authors!  
**_

* * *

_**I accept tributes by PM! If you don't they will be ignored. Bear with me with spelling and grammar mistakes.  
**_

_**Hey peoples! I just realized no one liked the idea of tributes killing horror movie villains, but I am sure this SYOT will be way much better! For my next one, should the tributes be sent to a dream world where they fight demons, zombies, dragons, and robots? I'm also thinking of a SYOT where a boyfriend and girlfriend must enter the Reapings. Which one is better? (PLEASE ANSWER THIS QUESTION!)  
**_

_**Btw, write a tribute based on yourself. Also, the tribute form is on my profile! :)  
**_

* * *

President White approached the podium. He cleared his throat and recited the most important speech in the world. He was a very nervous man when it came to speaking in public.

"Every twenty-five years there is a **Quarter Quell** edition of the Hunger Games. Quarter Quells mark the anniversary of the districts' defeat by the Capitol, and include special celebrations. The Games involves some sort of twist that makes them more disastrous or difficult to compete in, or watch. A small box contains small yellow envelopes containing specific instructions for each Quarter Quell. I will select the appropriate card and read it on live television to announce the theme of this year's Quell."

A little boy dressed in blue gives the President a small green box. On the box was a small label that read: _25th HG_

White pulled out a small pink card.

He positioned it in front of his face.

"In honor of this year's first Quell, Fanfiction Authors must be sent into the Hunger Games for writing supposed SYOT's."

"May the odds be ever in your favor."


	2. The Arena

This year's newest Head Gamemaker was Crystal Streams.

She held on to her TouchPad so hard that her knuckles actually turned white.

She slid her pointer finger down and the fun was about to begin.

This year's arena would be the "Mysterious Island". First off, the Tributes will be standing on a 100ft cliff drop. It may look very hard for the tributes, but with the touch of a button, gravity will cease to exist. The players would be able to fly anywhere they want as long as they don't bump into the force field. Now that wouldn't be fun!

The next exciting thing was that the Cornucopia will be underwater! It would be easier for the Tributes to get their supplies because they would be floating. Even though this may sound very fun, there will be demonic underwater creatures as well. For example, a "Mermazoid". It is a part human and part mermaid, but it has the ability to turn robotic/metallic. It has eerie yellow eyes and a razor-sharp tail. It is known for decapitating Tributes.

There are also many safe-zones. They are known as "Crystal Caverns". It is very beautiful, but extremely dangerous. Each crystal holds the power of electricity. If a player does not want to get a weapon from the Cornucopia, they can electrocute each other to death.

Besides the Crystal Caverns, there is also land too. It is filled with fat luscious fruit, such as mangoes and pineapples. It has bright green trees and flowers. Even though this place sounds like 'Heaven', it is practically Hell. It is filled with other muttations as well. For example, the "Soulless Monkey". It creates nets to trap other contestants, it sabotages food, and it also tries to interfere as much as possible.

Finally, the most three exciting and the most violent Gamemaker Attacks has come. It is a Volcano. Every three days, the Volcano erupts and it burns a player to death. The second Gamemaker Attack is a whirlpool. Tributes must get out of the water or else the water drags them under to never be seen again. Last but not least, the Sandstorm. It is practically a tornado made of sand. It can easily slice open your skin and Tributes would die of blood loss.

"This will be the most exciting Hunger Games yet!" Crystal said excitedly.


	3. Chariot Rides

**Name: Chloe** **Williams**  
**District: 2**

Chloe Williams was the violent type. Even though she may sound very evil, she was fun to be around with. Back at home, she would try to make her own homemade flamethrower. She would also have her dog (named Fathead) pull her along the street on roller skates. And she is the type that would never back down from a dare.

Now here she is. In the Capitol, at the Chariot Rides. Her crimson-colored chariot is tied to two black horses.

Chloe is wearing a nice silver dress which were made out of knives. Fake blood also covering it too. Her hair is tied back in a ponytail thanks to a small knife hair-clip. She holds a beautiful sword in both hands which are covered in blood too.

A random Capitol Citizen throws a red rose at her. She copies the way Katniss Everdeen did it in the 74th Annual Hunger Games. She gives it a delicate sniff and throws it back into the crowd.

She can tell that she already had earned a lot of sponsors.

* * *

**Name: Jackson Redge**  
**District**: **2**

Handsome, popular, and cheerful. Jackson Redge is the guy. Normally tributes from District 2 are extremely vicious. The way he blends in his District is that he is excited about the Games. He can't wait for the killing. Just five minutes ago, he already picked his victims.

He picked the boy from 12, Eric Whitlock. The thirteen year old boy seemed very weak. However other contestants should not be underestimated.

The boy from 13, Norman Sparks. He was definitely weak. He is too skinny, just like a skeleton. All you have to do is just merely shove him over and stab him with a knife.

Jackson continued thinking about other tributes in which he should kill.

Right now, Jackson was wearing a Greek Warrior costume. Knives, swords, and etc. were strapped to his back or pockets. The outfit also included a tight leather outfit which showed off his tanned muscular body, along with a leather strip skirt. Very attractive indeed.

* * *

**Name: Isabel Catalina  
District: 1**

Attractive seventeen-year-old Isabel Catalina had always lived a perfect life. Many guys love her, including her District Partner, Dominic Platian.

The girl was sort of a teacher's pet, she was very intelligent, sexy of course, loves to write Fanfiction stories, and will talk your ear off if you get her going.

But what most guys love about her, she LOVES to break the rules. She isn't the preppy rule-stickler at all. But there is one small flaw in her personality. Isabel could be shy, but once you get to know her, she will seem like your 'BFF.'

Besides her snow-white horses pulling the sparkly chariot, she is wearing a different colored jeweled dress. All of the lights that are pointing at Isabel make her look like a walking disco-ball. She is very gorgeous with her long honey blonde hair straight down. Her bluish, greenish, grey eyes sparkled in the lights.

A bouqet of pink roses land on her feet along with a picture of a sexy man. Not one of those grotesque Capitol Citizens. Suddenly, Isabel heard a wolf-whistle. She looked up to see the attractive male staring at her, his brown eyes held sexy glint. Isabel blushed. Then she whistled back.

* * *

**Name: Dominic Platian  
District: 1  
**

Dominic Platian is not the typical kind of Career. He has a strange sense of humor and loves to make people laugh. He is sweet and caring, and just like his District Partner, he LOVES to break the rules.

Like every District 1 male Tribute, he is very attractive. He has a nice tan, a muscular physique, bright green eyes, and spiky black hair. He could have any girl he wants, a beautiful curvy girl in fact. But he mainly focuses on Isabel, despite her ballet dancer's body. He loves her very much, but he isn't sure if she loves him back.

Dominic will do anything to protect Isabel, even if it means killing some tributes, which he highly dislikes.

Dominic's chariot outfit is a sparkling reflective white suit. Blue, green, yellow, and red lights bounce from his body and into the air. When Dominic saw that another attractive male was staring at Isabel, he clutched his District Partner's hand tightly. Then he began smiling and waving (with his other hand) at the crowd, which he probably earned sponsors right away.

* * *

**Name: Lana Hadley  
District: 3  
**

Despite Lana's dark wavy brown hair, tanned skin, and shiny hazel eyes, people should not underestimate this girl. She has some anger issues. She is also the most sarcastic person you will ever meet.

Back in her District, Lana would start fights in school. The fights mostly happen because people would bully Lana's best friend due to the fact she is blind. Her name was Electra Blue. Since Lana thinks that violence is the answer to everything, she punched their bully in the nose, which equals Detention for three weeks.

Electra would also be sitting next Lana in Detention because she would always whack people with her cane when she gets angry.

Back to the present time, Lana would stare into the endless sea of grotesque people. Her hazel brown eyes are blank as if she was dead. She did not want to wave or do anything at all.

Just stare...

* * *

**Name: Charlie Alquer  
District: 3  
**

Charlie is a very quiet boy. He is super intelligent and would always keep things to himself. For his chariot outfit, he would wear a fitted black leathered outfit. There is a huge plastic pad that covers most of his chest. Inside the plastic pad is electricity being generated.

Charlie definitely earned sponsors and he knew it. His outfit was pretty cool. Even his physical appearance makes him even better in the suit. He is slightly tanned, short black hair, mysterious brown eyes, and is about 5'8ft.

This equals masculine if you add the part where he speaks in a deep husky voice.

Despite his looks and how he talks, he has one secret.

One, teeny, tiny, secret.

He is gay.

But there's definitely nothing wrong with that. Nothing at all.

Besides this fact, he is a very good person. He is an honors student in school, very mature, very observant, and has a wonderful vivid imagination.

Charlie caught himself on camera. He was in the spotlight. He was the main center of attention for a few minutes. He smiled. A very good and attractive smile with gleaming white teeth. Finally the camera turns away.

Charlie just stares at the crowd. Wondering who would die and who would win.

The Chariot Rides were now over.

The rest of the tributes are heading into the Training Center.

* * *

_**SURPRISE! I hoped you liked the Chariot Rides! I really worked hard on this. **_

_**If you have seen my important message in the last chapter, I WILL be hosting a Reviewing Contest. If you are the 50th reviewer, you will earn a prize. If YOU ARE THE 100TH REVIEWER, you will earn an even bigger prize!  
**_

_**If you are one of the authors who shared this story to someone else, you earn a free care package! :)  
**_

_**Anyways, please read and review!  
**_


	4. Public Training Sessions and Scores

**Please reread this chapter as I have added more things to it!  
**

**Today's Chapter: Public Training Sessions and Scores  
**

**Fifth Chapter: The Interviews  
**

**Sixth Chapter: The Bloodbath  
**

**Seventh Chapter: Day 1: Sisterly Love  
**

* * *

**Name: Felix Klime  
****District: 4**

Sexy, flirty, and strong. Felix Klime is the man. He will do anything to get your attention. Back in his District, people consider him to be the most helpful and kind person in the universe. He had always lived a perfect beautiful life, that's until he was picked for the Games.

He was dressed in a fitted black and gray uniform. The number four was pinned on his muscled chest and back. He picked up a shiny golden trident and he looked at it.

He gave out an sigh of sadness. Then he threw it at the wooden dummy. It landed dead center. He continued to throw more and more. Seven tridents were sticking out all over the body.

"Hey, Pretty Boy." a beautiful feminine voice purred.

He whipped around to find the girl from District 9.

Aria Miles.

She had everything that a man would want. A tall height. A slim figure with curves. And you know...

Felix put on the most sexiest smile ever.

"Hey." Felix said in a seductive voice.

Felix was sure that her heart fluttered. Every girl felt that way when they spoke to him.

"Wanna be my ally?" Aria asked.

"Why not? Don't want a beautiful girl like you to be injured."

"Don't underestimate me." Aria grinned.

She grabbed Felix's tanned hand and she led him over to a table full of assorted weapons.

She put on a velcro vest which was full of knives.

Then she stood in front of a circular target. She began pulling out knives from every part of her body and chucking them at the target. Each were dead center.

"Oh..." Felix said in awe.

* * *

**Name: Neddy Jenkins  
District: 4**

Nobody had approached Neddy since the chariot rides. Most of the tributes were intimidated by her straight face.

She was bored. Very bored. She was dying to talk to someone already. She picked up a knife and threw it straight into a wooden dummy's heart. She never misses. Then she immediately sat on the waxed floor.

She began thinking, _What the heck am I talking about? This world is a vessel of idiots!_

She picked up an axe and threw it straight at the circular target. Bullseye!

* * *

**Name: Sophie Pebble  
District: 5  
**

Sophie Pebble is a skinny girl that seems very frail. Don't underestimate her too. She is very powerful with a bow and arrow. She went to the archery station and picked out a golden recurve bow. It felt very good in her hands. It's texture was smooth.

She pulled the bowstring back and released the arrow. It landed dead center.

* * *

**Name: Lukas Veil  
****District: 5  
**

Lukas already planned his strategy for the Games. The same thing that Foxface had done from the 74th Hunger Games. All he had to do was move right next to the Career's campsite and steal supplies from them.

Unlike all District 5 residents, Lukas is relatively muscular, has blue eyes, and has slightly tanned skin.

He took note of every single Tribute that was in the Training Room.

His District Partner is deadly with a bow, the girl from Four was extra deadly with throwing knives, the girl from 2 was pretty good with swords and fencing.

Lukas walked towards a rack of knives and he began slicing and dicing a dummy in the most violent way.

* * *

**Name: Mai Reading  
District: 6**

Mai sighed. She was thinking about her family. What did she do to deserve this? She lived a pretty simple life living with her six-year-old sister, Evie, and her parents. She had a best friend named Hannah and they would always explore the woods that were near her house.

She saw the girl from 5 at the archery station. All of the arrows were sticking out of the center.

Mai was pretty good with a bow, but not as good as Sophie.

"Hey." Mai greeted.

"Hi." Sophie said simply.

"Your really good with a bow. Can you tell me your secret?" Mai asked.

Sophie grinned.

"Answer my question first. Want to be my ally?"

"Yes please." Mai grinned.

Suddenly a male voice cried out.

Mai's District Partner, Jared Flames, was in the archery station too. He held a curvy silver bow while crying. There was a huge red line on his forearm.

Apparently, the bowstring slammed against Jared's arm.

The new allies giggled.

* * *

**Name: Jae Myers  
District: 7**

For the first time in the Capitol, Jae giggled. She leaned her head against her District Partner's shoulder. Lamas Tower. Despite the weird animal-like name, she loved him very much.

Even though they just met a few days ago, they decided to take it on very fast. They had a lot of things in common too.

The young couple reached a small wooden table where dead tiny knives lay. Carving knives.

Jae is very deadly with these little things.

She twirled a small carving knife which had a wavy purple line flowing down the middle of the blade.

She threw it straight at the crisp white wall. A good solid stick.

Lamas yanked the small knife from the wall and he gave it to Jae along with a huge wooden block. Jae grinned then she began carving it.

It took forty-five minutes to finish her masterpiece.

It was a small teddy bear holding a heart. A small cursive inscription was on the wooden heart.

_"Be careful with my heart."_

Lamas took the small wooden figure, shoved it in his pocket, and he began making out with Jae.

* * *

**President White  
**

President White smiled as the TV turned on.

Here were the public training scores:

**_District 1 Isabel Catalina = 9_**

**_District 1 Dominic Platian = 10  
_**

**_District 2 Chloe Williams = 12  
_**

**_District 2 Jackson Redge = 11  
_**

**_District 3 Lana Hadley = 8  
_**

**_District 3 Charlie Alquer = 9  
_**

**_District 4 Felix Klime = 11  
_**

**_District 4 Nedaria Jenkins = 9  
_**

**_District 5 Sophie Pebble = 9  
_**

**_District 5 Lukas Veil = 5  
_**

**_District 6 Mai Reading = 8  
_**

**_District 6 Jared Flames = 2  
_**

**_District 7 Jae Myers = 7  
_**

**_District 7 Mason Williams = 8  
_**

**_District 8 Montana Linen = 5  
_**

**_District 8 Lamas Tower = 6  
_**

**_District 9 Aria Miles= 9  
_**

**_District 9 Bryan Tulle= 8  
_**

**_District 10 Em Taqqiq= 7  
_**

**_District 10 Giovanni Simons= 9  
_**

**_District 11 Angel Sinclair = 5  
_**

**_District 11 Gour Xhen = 6  
_**

**_District 12 Maryline Rostren = 7  
_**

**_District 12 Eric Whitlock = 7_**

**_District 13 Scarlett Williams = 10  
_**

**_District 13 Norman Sparks = 1  
_**

**_District 14 Sapphire Pine = 8  
_**

**_District 14 Chris Jackson = 9_**

* * *

_Yes. I'm a bad author because I'm a total lazy hobo. I didn't feel like writing the private training sessions so I just made it the 'Public Training Sessions.' I already want to make it to the Games and I really want to post this super cool Sponsor Shop! So many weapons like chainsaws and explosive throwing knives! ;)  
_

_Sponsor Question: What should be the best chapter for Day 1?  
Example: Sibling Rivalry  
_

_2nd Sponsor Question: Who do you think are the Bloodbath Tributes?  
_


	5. The Interviews

**The Interviews: Mason Williams**

Mason Williams watched the Interviews, taking notes of each and every tribute.

Caesar Flickerman who was dressed in a nice green suit brought Isabel Catalina to the stage. Isabel wore a long turquoise ball gown with golden gloves. Since the dress was tight, it showed off her cute curves. Like every District 1 female, she tries to be sexy and charming. Caesar asked her about her life. Isabel said that she had always lived a luxurious life. She loved to write Fanfictions and sing into her hairbrush. Caesar also asked her which was her favorite weapon. Just like Glimmer from the 74th Hunger Games, Isabel's preferred weapon was a bow.

When her three minutes were up, she said, "Life's a beach. I'm just playing in the sand!"

And of course came her District Partner, Dominic Platian. Sexy as always, Dominic wore a white tuxedo with a blue rose in the lapel. The tight sleeves strained against his muscles. Caesar asked the same question just the like the one with Isabel. Dominic said that he didn't live the life of a normal Career. Since District 1 was abundant with pastries and other sweets, he could not eat them because he had diabetes. He would have to take shots on his finger and blot the blood on a machine. Caesar told Dominic to state his hobbies. He loved to write Fanfictions as well and likes to make people laugh.

The buzzer rang indicating that his time was up. He said, "If I did not have a sense of humor, long ago I would have committed suicide."

The audience clapped their hands.

Now came the District 2 female, Chloe Williams. Instead of wearing something elegant, she wore a black tank-top, denim mini-shorts, and black combat boots. Her interview angle was cocky and a little bit arrogant. She pretty much insulted every tribute for a whole minute.

"Umm. Chloe, how come your not wearing something elegant?" Caesar asked.

"Because it was all too girly for me. I burned it and threw the remains out the window." Chloe grinned.

The audience laughed.

Caesar changed the subject.

"So, how about your training score of a twelve? Tell me. It's a secret."

"Two can keep a secret if one of them were dead." Chloe said.

The audience cackled.

"Come on. Please tell me!" Caesar urged.

"I decapitated something and killed other things too." Chloe grinned.

Her three minutes were done.

Jackson Redge, the arrogant bastard came up. He was shirtless, exposing a tanned muscular abdomen, and he wore super tight black pants. He acted like a man-slut. Besides all of this, the audience loved him. They loved his body. He said that the Games will be done in a week, tops. But then he started bitching about Chloe getting a higher score than him for the whole entire interview.

Rebellious Lana from 3 showed up. "So, Lana. It's very unusual for a District Three Tribute to join the Careers. What did you do to deserve that title?" It took a while for Lana to reply. "Well. I showed them what I got. I'm badass with a crossbow. I never miss my target. I'm also pretty good with hand to hand combat."

"Wow. Your pretty good. So what did you do in training?"

"Since most Tributes are very secretive with their training, I will tell ya. I shot a couple of arrows. I can take down Sophie Pebble anytime. Despite my score."

Lana droned on and on about how she can win the Games. She was very confident.

Charlie Alquer was next. He was very quiet though, barely saying any answers. "Charlie, your very handsome. Is there a special girl at home?"  
Charlie shook his head. Caesar started running out of questions. "What about your ally, Angel Sinclair?"

"Well... I think Angel is very smart, quiet, and helpful. Her skills with knives are incredible too."

The buzzer rang.

Confident Nedaria Jenkins showed up. She wore a silk black dress covered in a sheer chiffon fabric that reaches mid-thigh. It's collared and sleeveless and it flows at the bottom, but the top is fitted. "So, Neddy. It's unusual for a District Four Tribute to get a three. What happened there?"

"I guess I didn't try hard enough," Neddy lied, "all I can say is that I did more survival skills than weapons."

"Oh... But will the Careers kick you out of their alliance?"

"I was never their ally!" Neddy spat.

The buzzer rang, and the newest heartthrob, Felix Klime appeared. He wore a nice thin black suit. The outfit was so tight that it traced his abs.

"Well, hello there, Felix. I see that you had allied up with Aria Miles from Nine."

"Yes, she's a beauty isn't she?" Felix grinned.

"Quite the curves..." Caesar smiled.

"So is this girl going to be part of the Career Pack?"

"Yeah, she's really good with knives." Felix added.

The cameras directed towards Aria who was blushing.

"Just to let you know, the rest of the Tributes are coming in as pairs. Brutus wanted to let you know." Felix said.

"Oh really. That would be very quickly. I don't want my makeup to smear because I'm sweaty like a pig!" Caesar announced.

"Well, dude. Your time is up!"

"Goodbye everybody!" said Felix.

The audience clapped their different-colored hands.

Both Tributes from Five appeared. Lukas Veil and Sophie Pebble. Lukas was wearing a fitted blue suit and Sophie wore a green dress with a black tie around the waist.

"Well hello there, youngsters! How's the Capitol been treating you so far?"

"Well, Caesar. They have been treating us like we were royalty. Right, Sophie?"

Sophie didn't respond.

Lukas elbowed Sophie in the ribs.

"Yeah." Sophie muttered.

"So, the both of you have a nine and a five right?"

"Yes, Caesar. Sure Sophie has a higher score than me, but I think that five is a lucky number!" Lukas beamed.

"What about you, Soph?" Caesar asked.

"Nine's good."

"Are you okay?"

"Good." Sophie grumbled.

The buzzer fired.

Next were the tributes from 6.

Mai Reading and Jared Flames were dressed identically. They had matching blue outfits.

They did not respond to Caesar at all. As the buzzer rang, Jared sprinted towards the backstage, but he slipped and fell. The audience cracked up with laughter.

* * *

**Hey guys, I hope you enjoyed the Interviews. I'm super tired right now and I will try my best to update the Bloodbath as soon as possible. Maybe today since my mom is coming home late tonight. The Bloodbath Chapter will start off with the people who were not able to get an Interview. Sorry about that once again, I have been typing the Interviews for like three hours already! I'm supposed to be grounded, but I found out the password! Hehe...  
**

**Anyways, let's cut to the chase. This is how people are going to die in this story. If any of the authors here on this story haven't reviewed yet, they will die in the Bloodbath. As you can see, Neddy and Mai Reading are both Bloodbathers. They haven't reviewed this story at all. So try and review when you can.  
**


	6. The Bloodbath

Name:_** Lamas Tower  
District: 8**_

Lama's plate had lifted himself into the arena. It was very beautiful of course. There were birds flying around, beautiful lush green trees, and crystal clear water. In his point of view, the beauty faded away when he realized he was standing on a 100ft drop cliff. Lamas clutched the golden rails of the pedestal until his knuckles turned white.

All it took was sixty seconds, he thought. But do the Gamemakers expect the rest of the tributes to drop down to their deaths?

Finally the gong rang. None of the contestants moved. The tributes stared at each other with no clue.

The voice of a Gamemaker said, "Anti-Gravity Device System on!"

The girl from 2 was the first to jump off her cliff. Instead of dropping into the water, her body had levitated into the air.

She grinned evilly then she flew straight into the water with a loud splash.

If Chloe Williams could do this, so could I!, Lamas thought.

He let himself fall.

* * *

**Name: Montana Linen  
District: 8**

The first to jump off was Chloe. Then her District Partner. Then the rest of the Careers. Soon everybody knew what Anti-Gravity meant. They would be able to fly all over the arena.

Montana was tempted to fly into the forest, but she knew she needed some supplies. She let herself fall. Montana felt the wind brush against her cheeks. She liked this feeling, it was very comforting. But that was until her stomach dropped. She didn't like the feeling anymore. She wanted to stop.

As soon as she thought of the word stop, her body stopped falling. Montana grinned. All she had to do was think of directions in order to fly.

* * *

**Name: Aria Miles  
District: 9**

Aria was already sailing into the air. She knew that she needed some supplies. Aria dove into the water and picked up a water-proof backpack. She quickly opened it. Inside the backpack was a set of knives, a small vial containing morphling, a small first-aid kit, and a small loaf of bread. All of the items were covered in some sort of plastic.

Aria swam towards the surface and climbed out of the water.

But that's when she heard the whizzing of a knife. Aria shifted her head to the right and the knife had missed. She quickly turned around to find Mai Reading, the girl from 6.

Aria tackled Mai to the ground, ripping at her hair.

"Stop it!" Mai cried out.

"Oh you think I'm going to stop after you threw a knife at me? Hell no!"

Mai then slapped Aria's face.

"Oh your going to regret that!" Aria growled

Aria's fingers dove into Mai's eye, ripping it out of her socket.

Mai screamed in agony.

Aria grabbed a knife from her pack and stabbed her opponent in the heart. Mai stopped wiggling and screaming. She was dead.

* * *

**Name: Brian Tulle  
District: 9**

Brian was hidden behind a rocky wall. He already grabbed two backpacks and a sickle from the Cornucopia. He was practically safe for now. But when he heard the sound of Chloe's voice, Brian was no longer safe.

"Step aside, bitch! That machete is mine!" Chloe snapped.

"It's mine!" the boy from 13 screamed. He kicked Chloe in the shin.

"Hey, come back here you faggot!"

Chloe dashed after him, but it was too late to kill Norman. The girl from 5, Sophie Pebble, had sent an arrow into his neck. Blood started pouring out of the hole.

"What now you lesbo bitch?!" Sophie smirked.

She dropped his lifeless body onto the ground and fled the scene.

"Ugh! Screw her!" Chloe shouted in rage. She threw her machete against the wall.

Bryan was stupid enough to choose this moment to leave. As he stood up, he accidentally knocked down a small metal bucket.

_CLANG!_

"Oh look what we have here..." Chloe grinned.

"No, please! I beg you!" Bryan pleaded.

Chloe moved in for the kill.

"Go to hell!"

Chloe plucked the machete from the wall and stabbed Bryan in the heart.

* * *

N**ame: Em Taqqiq  
District: 10**

Em watched as the boy from 6, Jared Flames, fly against the force field of the arena. He was pretty stupid. Most Tributes already know how to fly. And Em was one of them. She clutched her weapon very tightly to her chest. Jared's body dropped into the crystal clear water.

Em dove into the water searching for a pack. She grabbed a medium-sized backpack and swam towards the surface. Unfortunately for her, the girl from 4 appeared. She raised a butcher knife over Em's head.

"Oh shit." Em said.

"You got that right!" Neddy sneered.

Before Neddy could strike first, a knife was lodged in her brain. Neddy stumbled a bit and she fell into the water.

Jackson Redge appeared.

* * *

**Okay, you have read the Bloodbath Chapter! Yay!  
**

**Death List:  
**

**District 6 Female (Transportation): Mai Reading. Killed by Aria Miles, District 4 Female.  
**

**District 13 Male (Graphite and Nuclear): Norman Sparks. Killed by Sophie Pebble, District 5 Female.  
**

**District 9 Male (Grain): Brian Tulle. Killed by Chloe Williams, District 2 Female.  
**

**District 4 Female (Fishing): Nedaria 'Neddy' Jenkins. Killed by Jackson Redge, District 2 Male.  
**

**Everyone else is fine!  
**

**Message to the Deceased:  
**

**Mai Reading- I'm sorry I had to kill you. I did that because you did not review. Your owner had abandoned you.  
**

**Norman Sparks- I definitely hated you. You were known as Napalm99 who reported stories for nothing!  
**

**Brian Tulle- I murdered you because your owner had abandoned you.  
**

**Neddy Jenkins- I was hoping your owner would review because she said that she doesn't usually send characters to a SYOT. Honestly, I felt very special.  
**


	7. Day 1: Killing Two Birds with One Stone

_First Person_

**Name: Isabel Catalina  
District: 1**

"We haven't killed any tributes forever!" Chloe whined.

"Chloe, we don't have to kill everyone twenty-four seven." Dominic snapped.

"Look, I don't wanna be one of those Careers that die during one of the first fews days of the Games!"

"We won't be. Four of us will win this. Don't worry." I said calmly.

The anthem starts playing in the sky. It showed the faces of the fallen. The first one to die was the girl from 6. Then the 'IT' from 13. Aria's weakling of a District Partner. Surprisingly, it was Neddy Jenkins. Normally Tributes from 4 would survive the Bloodbath. I thought Neddy decided to break up with us and fled in to the forest of doom.

The anthem was finished.

Suddenly, we heard the sound of a stick snapping in half.

"Guys... Looks like we have company..." Jackson grinned.

* * *

**Name: Giovanni Simons  
District: 10**

It was very dark. I could barely see a thing. I clutched my pack very tightly. It was my only chance of living. I slowly pulled out a large curved dagger. It had spikey edges with it.

I heard voices. The voice of the girl from 1. "We won't be. Four of us will win. Don't worry."

The anthem started playing. It showed the faces of the dead. After a few minutes, the anthem ended. I was glad that Norman kid was dead. He was always bragging that he can win the Hunger Games. Then I heard the sound of his gay-ish voice laughing.

I chuckled. I stepped back, but my right foot landed on a stick. It made a loud snapping sound.

"Shit!" I muttered.

I heard footsteps that were breaking into a run. I sprinted towards a large tree. I can easily climb it. Unfortunately, a throwing knife had found my right leg. I screamed and dropped onto the ground.

The Careers were here now.

All of them had gruesome weapons. Chainsaws, spears, gruesome looking knives, clubs, and anything else you can imagine.

"Damn it, Chloe! He was supposed to be my kill!" the boy from 2 yelled.

"Jesus Christ, he is still alive! Don't be a frickin' spoiled brat, Jackie!" shouted Chloe.

While the Careers were arguing, I heard a soft whisper. It came from a green bush.

It was the boy from 5.

"Take this." 5 said. He handed me a glowing crystal.

I instantly knew what it was. This crystal can generate electricity. I could possibly use this as a distraction. I aimed the crystal towards the tree and a huge stream of electricity shot out. The tree exploded, and unfortunately, the girl from 9 was knocked out.

"You bastard!" the boy from 4 shouted in rage.

"I'm sorry! I didn't mean it!" I cried out.

4 whipped out a large sword and inserted it into my brain.

Everything went black.

_Boom!_

* * *

**Name: Angel Sinclair  
District: 11**

I heard the sound of a cannon being fired. I was alert now. I immediately opened my orange pack and pulled out a vial of sulfuric acid. With this vial, I could easily melt the skin off of your face.

I will try my best to win. Nobody cannot underestimate me. I hate it when that happens.

A snap of a stick was heard. Oh joy, a tribute!

It was the boy from 14, Chris Jackson. Fortunately for me, it wasn't the bloody monster from 2.

He trained a poison-tipped spear on my neck.

"Don't you dare move you chink!" he hissed in my ear.

"You racist pig!" I sneered.

I shoved him aside then I threw the vial at his face.

The skin started to bubble and melt. He was screaming like crazy.

"That's what you get!" I snapped.

I bent down, grabbed his and my pack, then fled deeper into the forest.

_Boom!_

* * *

**_Hey guys! Sorry this chapter was short. I'm grounded and not supposed to be using the computer right now. I'm being rushed. That is how much I love all of you XD I will write Day 2 when I get a chance!_**


	8. Day 2: Sisterly Love

**Name: Sophie Pebble  
District: 5**

I was walking around the forest for hours. I am very tired. I am very hungry. I am very thirsty. All I had was a small green pack, my silver bow, and a quiver full of silver broad-headed arrows.

I would drink the salt water, but for some reason I can't trust it.

I opened my pack and grabbed a small white plastic box. It was an emergency food kit.

Inside the kit was a vial of a strange blue liquid, three beef jerky sticks, and a small pack of buttered crackers.

Do you think this is a feast? Well it isn't! There are only freakin' SIX crackers!

I munched on the beef jerky stick. Oh well, beggars can't be choosy.

I leaned my body against a huge rocky wall. Suddenly I heard a beep. Then I fell through the rocky wall. I was in complete darkness. I didn't know where I was. But through the darkness, my hand had founded a flashlight.

I turned the flashlight on and it's beam had found a light switch. I walked towards it and flipped it on.

To my excitement, this whole entire place was filled with riches!

There was boxes full of beef jerky strips, packs of crackers, plastic bags filled with bread, bottled waters, and racks filled with weapons.

I ripped open a bag filled with white bread. I gobbled the rest of it down within seconds. Then I grabbed the beef strips and stuffed it into my mouth.

I haven't eaten like this since the Bloodbath.

I finished my meal with a long sip of water.

I threw the plastic bottle away and headed towards the weapon rack. It was filled with spears, lethal looking knives, swords, tridents, and recurve bows.

I grabbed a blue bow with slim limbs. It felt very comfortable in my hands. But then I heard the sound of munching. I quickly loaded my brand new bow and aimed it towards the source of the sound.

"Who's there?"

The boy from 12 popped up.

"Hiya." he grinned.

"What's your name?" I demanded.

"If you had been paying attention for past few days, which I'm guessing you didn't, my name is Eric Whitlock."

"Don't you dare sass me!" I said sharply.

"I'm not. I'm just saying."

"Enough of this!"

I pulled the bowstring back and released it. Sadly, Eric jumped out of the way.

He grabbed a silver bow, nocked it, pulled the string back, and released.

His arrow dug deep into my forearm.

"Damn it! You slimy son of a bitch!" I cried out.

"Hey, hey, hey! Don't call me a bitch. I'm a bastard!" Eric smiled.

For some reason, I think he did not want to kill me. I've seen him on training. He was deadly as I am. He could have sent that arrow into my brain or something.

He grabbed a first-aid kit then he went back to my direction. He plucked the arrow out of forearm and I cursed at him.

"Relax." Eric whispered.

He pulled out an injection-needle from the kit and loaded it into one of my sticking veins.

First I felt pain. Then I felt very good. But I started feeling sleepy.

I'm guessing it was morphling...

* * *

**Name: Scarlett Williams  
District: 13 **

I want revenge. I had always wanted to kill my sister. She ruined my life. She ruined everything. But look where we are now. In the Hunger Games. District 2 vs District 13. I can't wait to kill her.

As I was walking through the woods, I happened to stumble upon the Careers campsite.

I grinned evilly.

I grabbed three backpacks along with three long knives. As soon as I exited the golden Cornucopia, I saw a huge blazing fire. I saw the girl from 11 having a laughing fit.

She must have started this fire. Dang I like her!

Unfortunately, the Careers have come. Jackson was the first to see me.

"Come back here you son of a b-" he was cut off because I kept on running. I can't hear him anymore. I found a nice crystal cave to hide in. I grabbed one of my long curved knives, preparing to kill someone.

My palms were now sweaty. I was nervous. My bravado was gone since I heard the sound of footsteps.

"Chloe, is that you?" I mumbled.

"You bet your ass! And I'm gonna kill you right now!"

I felt anger rising through my body. She doesn't have the right to say those things to me. After all, she ruined my family.

Chloe shoved me against the ground.

"Chloe, you owe me an apology. You ruined our family. N-" I was cut off by her.

"Bitch, please. Save the sob story for later." she snapped.

"Okay, fine I will. But first lemme do this!"

I plucked an electrical crystal from the rocky wall and threw it straight at her head.

Chloe shifted her head to the right, but the crystal exploded near her. She was knocked out cold.

* * *

**Name: Angel Sinclair  
District: 11  
**

This whole entire scenario was very funny. Just a few minutes ago, I burnt the whole entire Career campsite. They would no longer have supplies.

Before I burnt their stuff, I grabbed two extra backpacks and a pack of throwing knives.

As I was about to leave, I spotted a large box of space-food. It was a steak dinner. I bent down and picked it up. When I finally stood up, I saw the boy from 2 staring at me with hateful eyes.

"Shit." I mumbled.

He shoved me against the ground.

* * *

**Name: Dominic Platian  
District: 1**

"Ugh... My head hurts." Chloe muttered. "Aren't I the most biggest loser slash bitch in the world?"

"Nah, too easy." I grinned.

She glared at me.

We finally reached our campsite. It was burnt to crisps.

"What the hell happened here?!"

"This little brat over here had burned our supplies!" shouted Jackson.

Apparently, he was holding a twelve year old girl by the neck. I'm guessing she was from District 11.

When I saw this, I immediately felt like I was her protectorate. Or Guardian Angel.

"How should I kill her? I wanna do it in the most painful way as possible!"

Jack shot daggers towards Aria.

"Don't look at me! I don't do the killing here!"

"Just roast her over the fire. District Eleven sounds yummy!" Chloe said nonchalantly.

Felix glared at her.

"What?! I'm hungry here! Since she's from Eleven, I bet she would provide us nutrients!"

"Guys, we're not cannibals." Felix muttered.

"Jack, don't kill her yet. She could be useful to us."

"Useful? Exactly how?" Jackson scoffed.

"Well, she would be able to provide us certain fruits, vegetables, and certain plants to keep us alive." I remarked.

"Yeah, whatever. Keep talking."

The girl grinned at me, but I avoided eye contact.

"She could also use her cuteness and cleverness by luring other players to our campsite." I added.

"Well, that's settled! Bring her to the dungeon, Isabel." Jackson commanded.

"Dungeon?" Isabel asked.

He pointed a tanned finger towards a small cave with steel bars.

"Okay, just give me a sec."

"What's your name, sweetheart?" Isabel asked sweetly.

"Angel." she mumbled.

"Well, come on Angel. Follow Jackie's orders or else we would both die." Isabel grinned.

She led Angel towards the dark cave. Just to make sure she would not go hungry, Isabel gave her a small pack of dried fruit and bread.

Damn, I love this girl. She also loves children too.

* * *

**Name: Em Taqqiq  
District: 10**

I looked at the long slash mark on my left arm. That bastard, Jackson Redge, did this to me.

The wound looks a little yellowish-green. It's probably infected. I need to treat it soon.

I started to heal the chiming of tiny bells.

A big silver parachute landed right in front of my feet. I picked it up and opened it.

"Oh my God, a sponsor!" I screamed.

I immediately cupped my mouth. Somebody could have heard that, especially the Careers.

The contents of the parachute was a golden knife with a green tip (probably poisoned), a hypodermic needle (yay!), a soft loaf of white bread, and bottled water.

As I removed the bottled water, I noticed a small vial of black liquid. It was labeled: _Doe Urine_

"What the heck?"

After about a minute, I realized it was very important. Back in District 10, male deer would always chase after doe. If a female deer peed somewhere, a male deer would probably sniff her out.

So if I put some of this on a tree, I would be able to lure out a male deer. I could stab it and it would be my dinner!

Dang, I'm so lucky.

* * *

**_NO DEATHS TODAY!  
_**

**_Okay, so here was Day 2! I hope you enjoyed it. Congratulations to Scarpelt18 for being the 50th Reviewer even though I now have 62 reviews.  
_**

**_Up next, I'm hosting another contest for the 100th Reviewer! So hurry up!_**

**_I am going to put down some Sponsor Questions. Please answer them because it's a matter of life and death between your tribute.  
_**

**_1. What did Sophie Pebble (D5 Female) discover?  
_**

**_2. Who was the 'Real Killer' of Giovanni Simons (D10 Male)? (Here's a hint: Cause and Effect) _**

**_All of these questions equals: $20  
_**


	9. Day 3: The First Mission of Betrayal

**Name: Sapphire Pine  
****District: 14**

I knew what Lukas Veil's strategy was. To copy Foxface who was a previous Tribute from the Hunger Games. All I have to do is use my stealth and steal supplies from the others. I just need to make sure that I don't eat any berries at all. I think it's a great plan so I have decided to follow it too. Right now, I am spying on the boy. He seemed very smart and sly. He approached a rocky wall and tried 'feeling it'.

Almost like magic, his hand passed through the wall!

Before he could enter the 'wall', I tackled him to ground, knife in hand.

"Get off me!" he cried out.

He kicked me in the chest and I passed through the rocks.

For the few seconds I had, I took in my surroundings. There was racks of food, clothing, and weaponry!

I quickly grabbed a scythe and ran full speed.

There he was, armed with knives and spears. I wondered how he got those supplies. Did he get those from the Cornucopia?

A large spear whizzed past my face.

Shit! No time for thinking!

I leaned forward and I slashed at his stomach, making a huge bloody X.

Too bad it wasn't enough to kill him. Weirdly enough, he did not make a sound when I injured him.

He froze. I froze.

I heard the sound of voices. Laughing. I saw the girl from 5 and the boy from 12. They were holding hands. As I turned around to leave, Lukas was gone.

Two arrows whizzed past my head. Damn it! Should've grabbed a bow!

I disappeared into the lush green forest.

* * *

**Name: Maryline Rostren  
District: 12**

I have been looking for Eric for past two days. On day one, I escaped into the forest and began looking for him. No gold was found. On day 2, I found a rocky cave and still no gold! My mentor told me to ally up with my Partner. Well I guess I'm not following his orders right now.

I plucked a plump pink fruit from a tree. I can tell it wasn't poisonous.

I sank my teeth into it, it's flavor flowing down my taste buds. It tasted tangy. Then sweet. It was the best fruit I have tasted in my whole entire life. Well that's what I thought when I got an orange fruit for New Year's in District Twelve.

In ten minutes, the pink fruit was gone. I loved to savor such sweet things.

After the next tree, I spotted an odd looking fruit. It's color was a sapphire blue and it's shape was squarish. It looked very sweet. I knew I had to get it. Just to make sure, it wasn't poisonous, I ripped it in half looking at the insides. It looked like jelly which was dyed blue.

Okay. I'm not sure, but the blue 'thing' smelled like blueberries. So I guessed it was edible. I bit it. Wow, it's very sweet. Sweet like sugar...

I've decided to name it the "Blue Sugar Cube" due to it's color, shape, and taste.

"Looks like I'm too late. You ate the poisonous fruit." a soft voice said.

"What?!" I screamed.

I immediately started gagging and sputtering.

"Don't worry about it. I've got the antidote."

A young girl about twelve stepped out of the trees. I'm assuming she came from District Eleven.

She opened her small beige pack and whipped out a needle.

Before she could jab me in the arm, I pulled away.

"Put that away. Your gonna kill me." I said.

"Your running out of time. Do you wanna die?" she asked impatiently.

I gave an unhappy sigh. I guess I will die either way.

She jabbed me in the wrist.

"My name is Angel Sinclair. You should thank your savior."

"Well, thank you, Angel Sinclair. I hope I don't die either way."

She glared at me.

"By the way, don't wear my name out."

She grabbed my hand and started dragging me.

"Where are we going?" I demanded.

"To the Careers campsite. Most of their stuff was burnt down, but I kept a hidden stash down there." Angel grinned mischievously.

I guess I will go with the flow. After all, she did save my life.

* * *

**Name: Jackson Redge  
District: 2**

I smiled. An evil sexy smile. My plan was working. Angel and the girl from 12 arrived to our campsite.

With a thumbs up sign, Chloe immediately dashed out of the Cornucopia, holding a double-edged sword.

"Angel, how could you?" Maryline cried out.

I saw a saddened look on Angel's face. Well, this is how my slaves are supposed to feel.

I jumped out of my bush and ordered the Tributes from One to stand guard of our remaining supplies. I ran towards Maryline along with my other allies. Aria and Felix. They were pretty much slow pokes and they dragged me down.

"Come on!" I shouted angrily.

* * *

**Name: Isabel Catalina  
District: 1**

The rest of the Evil Careers got this. I don't know why I would be acting all sexual in this situation, but I just got time to chillax.

Dominic pushed me against a tree and we start making out. I granted him access for his tongue to enter my mouth. For once, I got a taste of him. A taste of marshmallow...

"Dominic, your n-not supposed t-to have sweets. Y-You have diabetes." I say between kisses.

"Well, if I'm going to die soon, then might as well have some." he whispered.

I launch onto his body and we both crash onto the grass.

I roll on top of him. Then I said, "Don't you dare say that. We are gonna get through this."

We stare at each other for one whole entire minute.

"Damn, I want you."

"Miss Catalina, your all mine..." his voice was deep and husky.

Our positions are switched and he pressed our lips together.

Once again, his tongue invades my mouth and I do the same. Our tongues disconnect and he leaves a trail of hot wet kisses down my neck.

I giggle.

Fifteen minutes later, the Evil Careers come back.

Chloe throws me against the ground.

"Ugh, what do you want?" I snarl.

"Listen you slutty hoe, during your make out session with man-slut here, some of our important supplies were taken!"

* * *

**_NO DEATHS TODAY! However, somebody will have to die on the next chapter. Soon, our Sponsor Shop will be posted. How did you like the fluff here? Too much for ya?_**

**_One more thing! If you could just report this author named XxfreeoatmealsxX and report his story, I will give you a prize! He's my cousin who is being stupid on the internet. Please report his review too as it is very nasty._**

**_Btw, the answer for the last Sponsor Question was "District 5 Boy: Lukas Veil" Gratz to the people who got it right! _**

**_Sponsor Questions_**

**_1. What was the name of the poisonous fruit that Maryline Rostren (D12 Female) had found?  
(Extra Credit: $5. Include the shape, size, and color.)_**

**_2. Are you willing to follow me on Instagram? (User: EATDATCOOKIE) _**

**_3. Who are your top three favorite Tributes? _**

**_Sponsor Money: $45_**


	10. Day 4: The Escape and The Explosion

**Name: Angel Sinclair  
District: 11**

I sat in this dark musty cave for like... Hours... Isabel was nice enough to give me a set of four glowing crystals. Their colors were very beautiful.

Red. Blue. Pink. Green. These four colors are elements. Red represents fire. Blue represents water. Pink symbolizes air. And green symbolizes earth.

I held the blue crystal. It was very small. It wasn't powerful enough to generate a huge stream of electricity.

Surprisingly, my District Partner was thrown into my cell. His name was Gour Xhen. I'm guessing he is just like me. Asian. His Tribute outfit was all torn up. A huge slash mark on his brown leather jacket sleeve revealed a hint of tanned muscular arms. I stared into his eyes. He's pretty handsome, but being a twelve year old girl, I definitely don't want to date him.

"So, what brings you here to my lovely home?" I asked sweetly.

He allowed himself a chuckle.

"As you can see, the Careers have caught me. Didn't expect you to show up." Gour smiled, showing a set of perfect white teeth.

"Well, did they scare you? Threaten you?" I asked.

"Naw, they can't scare an ole country boy like me!" he said in a District Eleven accent.

I giggled.

"You know. Uh. I just wanna escape. I've been here for like two days and it still feels like hell." I threw my hands up in the air.

"Why don't you do it then? C'mon. We'll have lots of fun before we die."

"Kay, got an idea." I whispered.

"Yo, Jackie!" I called out.

"Ugh, you gave the Careers nicknames?" Gour muttered.

I ignored his comment. Yes there are these bitchy Careers such as Chloe and Jackson, but Isabel and Dominic rule!

"Shush, I wouldn't be alive right now if it wasn't for the District One tributes!" I hissed.

"Yeah, whatever." Gour growled.

"What do you want?" Jackson asked impatiently.

My stomach rumbles.

"Guess?" I sassed.

"God." Jackson muttered.

He disappeared into the golden Cornucopia. He came back a minute later carrying a tray of food. A pack of dried fruit. Small bottled water. And a piece of bread. Seems like a feast to me. Didn't have much food for the past couple days.

As he approached my cell and tried unlocking it, I immediately pulled out a random vial and threw it at his abdomen.

He let out a loud husky scream and he crumbled to the ground.

"Damn, what did you do?" Gour asked.

I bent down and picked up a small shard of red glass. It read: _Paralysis_

"Come on, Gour. We don't have much time!" I shouted.

I grabbed his hand, grabbed a couple of supplies, and fled the scene.

* * *

**Name: Chloe Williams  
District: 2**

I heard the shouts of a male husky voice. I wondered who it was. The source of the sound came from the Cornucopia. Wow, we don't have a good security system.

I got my machete ready along with my backpack. I sprinted towards the Cornucopia while sucking on a cherry lollipop. Yes, a lollipop.

There, I saw Jackson lying on the ground motionless.

"Wow. What happened here?" I smiled.

"I can't move." he whispered.

"Where are the prisoners?!" I demanded.

"They escaped." he muttered. "Gotta. Kill. Angel." Jackie moaned.

I immediately stood up.

"Get the antidote." he growled.

"No. Gotta kill those brats!" I declared.

I immediately left him behind while hearing his angry shouts. He's dumb. If I were in his sweaty smelly shoes, I would definitely shut up.

Apparently, they were slow runners. I already caught up with them.

"You son of a bitch!" I screamed. I tackled Gour to the ground. Our position was definitely sexual. I was on top of him. And he was below me. The thought disgusted me. I have managed to erase that from my mind.

I grabbed my machete and was prepared to kill him. But then I saw that Angel was coming towards me. I grabbed a small grenade from my pocket and I threw it towards her direction.

Since Angel was very fast, she used her agility skills to jump out of the way. But to no avail, the grenade exploded and the force of the impact slammed Angel against the tree. It wasn't powerful enough to kill her and I knew that. It just knocked her out.

"Now where were we?" I growled.

Instead of stabbing people, I've decided to do something more gruesome.

I slithered a dagger from my back pocket and I stripped off Gour's shirt.

I smiled even more.

I carved some bloody words on his chest.

"CHLOE KILLED THIS ASSHOLE!"

Since the wound was very big, he died of blood loss. His cannon fired. But as soon as Gour's cannon fired, the Tributes from Seven appeared. They were wielding large axes and swords.

"Crap..."

* * *

**_I've rushed this time. As you can see, there are only two POV's. But at least I updated!_**

**_Deaths:_**

**_District 11 Male (Agriculture) Gour Xhen. Killed by Chloe Williams, District 2 Female. _**

**_Quiz_****_ Time!_**

**_1. What were the colors of the four small crystals?_**

**_2. What happened to Jackson Redge (D2 Male)?_**

**_3. What is Chloe's favorite curse word?_**

**_Sponsor Money: $30_**


	11. Day 5: The Careers Break Up

**Name: Jae Myers  
District: 7**

I slithered out a small carving knife. I threw it at the District 2 girl. She managed to step aside, but the blade had found her right shoulder.

Surprisingly she kept on running. Chloe ran towards her campsite screaming for help. Fortunately the rest of the Careers weren't here.

"You have nowhere to go!" my boyfriend smirked. He grabbed a spear from a rack and was prepared to throw it.

"No. Don't. I want her death to be very painful and slow." I said. Lamas dropped his spear.

I stepped forward and sliced Chloe's cheek. She let out a small yelp, then I pushed her against a stack of crates.

I sat_ on her, preparing for the kill._

_"Wh_ere's lover boy?" I asked, acting out Clove's scene with Katniss.

Just like Katniss, she worked out a mouthful of spit and lashed it out on me.

"Eww, bitch, you gotta be crazy! That, Jackson, is a douche!"

I flushed with anger.

"Well then. Let's get started." I grinned.

I slit her forehead, but it wasn't enough to kill her.

Chloe bitch slapped me then she rolled out of the way. She grabbed me by the hair and began pulling on it.

"Hey, put her down!" Lamas shouted.

"Shut up, you humpbacked Egyptian animal!" Chloe snapped. She removed the carving knife from her shoulder.

As if on cue, the girl from 3 tackled my boyfriend to the ground. She lifted up his shirt and began slicing his belly with a knife. She carved an ancient Indo-European three pointed symbol. It was a Triquetra...

I shoved her out of the way and ran towards Lana's direction.

I was too late. Lana lodged the knife in Lama's throat. His cannon fired. _Boom!_

"No!" I screamed. I pushed Lana against a rack of spears. Knowing that it was just stupid to run to Lama's corpse (like all heroine's do in drama movies), I ran straight ahead.

* * *

**Name: Lana Hadley  
District: 3**

Chloe gave me a quizzical look.

"Wow. You seem so 'Career' like. Never seen a District Three Tribute kill anyone before."

"Well, you just saw one. I'm not like most girls." I beamed.

"Let me test you first. Show me what you got."

"Okay, be back in a sec." I told her.

I walked towards the Cornucopia. There were some leftover spears, knives, swords, and maces. I looked through some crates and I have finally found my secret weapon. It was a crossbow that came with a quiver full of deadly looking bolts.

I never miss my target, LEGIT. Since the crossbow was already loaded, I pressed the trigger and the arrow came flying out.

It punctured the body of a small squirrel.

"Good. Your in." Chloe said, sounding very impressed.

"Hey!" a hoarse voice shouted.

I quickly turned around to find the boy from 2.

"Jackie, your healed! How?"

He ignored Chloe.

"The rest of our allies. Their gone. Right after the explosion." he panted.

* * *

**Name: Aria Miles  
District: 9  
**

I felt a thrill in my stomach when I see the huge line of tanned skin that shows above his belt as he runs a hand through his hair.

"Felix, calm down. Their not gonna get us. We also have enough food." I say calmly.

"No. We don't have enough food!"

He begins pacing back and forth.

I giggled.

I spotted a huge cluster of bananas above his head.

I stood up on my tippy-toes and plucked a banana from the cluster.

Then I pounced on his muscular body. Felix lets out a pleasuring moan.

I moved the banana towards his mouth and said, "Suck it!"

He brushed the banana away and move his face towards mine. He pressed his soft full lips against mine. The kiss was becoming much more passionate. My tongue invaded his mouth. I tasted his sweat which was salty. Salty, like the waves in his home. District Four. I loved it...

* * *

**Name: Dominic Platian  
District: 1**

Isabel and I were near the site of the explosion. My instinct told me to go here, but I don't know why. Was it something good?

We started to hear moaning and groaning. It sounded childish and feminine-ish. The only one who could produce that sound was Angel...

I ran towards the tree where Angel lay beneath.

"Oh God," Isabel whispered, "is she alright?"

"I don't know." I muttered. I should have not said that. My answer was pretty dumb.

I cradled her body so she can feel my body-heat. Angel was very cold.

"I don't know why I'm saying this, but I feel like her own dad. I feel the need to protect her." I said.

Isabel smiled. The most beautiful smile ever since the interviews.

"If your the dad, I'm guessing I''m the mom." she said softly.

"Yeah, yeah. Cut the lovey-dovey crap. Just say you love me." Angel whispered.

Isabel and I laughed. We cradled her body even more.

* * *

_**Okay! I'm kinda getting sick and tired of romance! Too much fluff I should say. But that's why part of the genre is Romance. Promise there would be no 'Lovey-Dovey' stuff on the next chapter. -Sigh-**_

_**Deaths:  
**_

_**District 8 Male (Textiles) Lamas Tower. Killed by Lana Hadley, District 3 Female.  
**_

_**Quiz Time!  
**_

_**1. What were the three most important events of this story?  
**_

_**2. Who are your top three least favorite Tributes?  
**_

_**3. Who's POVs should be written next?  
**_

_**Sponsor Money: $60  
**_


	12. Day 6: Two Bite The Dust

**Name: Em Taqqiq  
District: 10**

I woke up to the sound of angry voices. The two remaining Careers were busy arguing below my tree. I was surprised to see the girl from 3 hanging out with them. Maybe they recruited her as a member too.

I was careful not to make any movements. The tree might shake and there goes my life.

"Look, I am sick and tired of you telling us what to do!" Chloe yelled.

"This job is very easy. All you have to do is kill Felix and Aria." Jackson said calmly.

"Ugh, I can't kill either of them. If I mess with Aria, I would end up like the District Ten boy!"

"Okay, fine. But at least kill one of the tributes from One, please."

The conversation finally died out. The Careers were resting against my tree.

I noticed something large and oval-shaped. The dark oval shape was right next to me. It was a tracker-jacker nest. Oh God... How could I not notice it? Damn it, I am so stupid!

Within a moment or two, my fear disappeared. I realized that I could kill all three of them. I could copy Katniss, perhaps killing at least one Career. That would be fine.

I slowly grabbed my knife from the parachute. _Clink!_

Oh shit! The blade of my knife accidentally pressed against the side of the parachute.

"Guys, did you hear a clinking or clicking sound?" Jackson asked.

The girls nodded.

"It sounded like the chiming of a parachute. Did we get a Sponsor?"

"I think so. Maybe it got stuck on this stupid tree."

"I'll go check it out." the girl from 3 said.

Oh no, she is coming up here!

I quickly grabbed my knife and began sawing off the branch.

* * *

**Name: Lana Hadley  
District: 3**

I've decided to go get the parachute from the tree. Maybe some weirdo Capitol Citizen had decided to sponsor me.

I grabbed a six-inch hunting knife from the pile of leftover weapons.

I climbed up the brownish green tree, shifting my feet from left to right.

As I looked up, I saw a dark oval shaped figure falling.

It was gonna land on me.

I couldn't do anything. It was too late to jump out of the way.

_SPLAT!_

I realized the oval was a tracker-jacker nest. My head was trapped inside it. Inside the dark oval nest, I began screaming. I felt dozens of stingers being plunged into my face.

I screamed and screamed and screamed. I thought Chloe would help me. After all she was my friend. No one would help me.

My foot slid off a bark ledge and I fell straight to the ground. Luckily, I didn't fall unconscious and I was able to get up and scream at the top of my lungs.

My throat was very dry now. I could no longer scream. I could only make a low rasping sound.

I quickly removed the nest from my head. With blurry-eyed vision, I could make out a feminine curvy figure along with another muscular figure. I figured that the Tributes from 2 were running away from me.

_The Hallucination  
_

I appeared in my school back in District Three. I was happy to be back at home. My hands traced over my face. I couldn't feel the bumps. My face was smooth as ever. No tracker-jacker stingers were sticking out of my beautiful face. Thank God.

As I entered the school, I saw bloodstains all over the place. A dead body there. A dead body here. I shuddered. Tears started streaming down my face. Oh God, my teachers, my classmates. They were all dead!

I heard the sound of a masculine voice screaming. It sounded familiar. It belonged to my crush from school. I turned around to find my best friend, Electra Blue, slicing his neck with a sword. The sword that belonged to Jackson Redge.

"Oh, Lana. I could see your face now. I could see now!" Electra grinned.

I grasped for my crush's body. He was no longer handsome. He was all bloody. I clutched his body even more.

"Since I could see with my eyes, I could kill you..." Electra said quietly.

She stabbed me in the stomach, twisting the blade around. I screamed in agony.

The next thing I knew, I appeared in the arena.

It was the Bloodbath scene. I saw the girl from 5 sending an arrow into Norman's neck.

She immediately disappeared, taking her place was Chloe. My friend.

"You! He was my kill!" Chloe growled.

"Chloe, no! Please don't do this!"

She inserted the machete into my brain.

After my second death, I saw the girl from 9 kissing the boy from 4. This scene made me feel guilty as ever. I would not be able to kiss someone that is sexy. Never.

All of a sudden, the girl transformed into a mutt. It was some kind of lizard-demon. With it's sharp teeth, It was able to rip the muscles out of Felix's stomach.

Blood sloshed everywhere.

In a minute, Felix's stomach was now hollow. Like the back of a ventriloquist dummy.

The girl's mutt turned towards me. Then it leaped on me, ripping at my face.

My heart stopped. Everything went black.

_Boom!_

* * *

**Name: Charlie Alquer  
District: 3  
**

For the past few days, I operated alone very well. I needed no allies. I believed it was just another mouth to feed and another person to murder. It's just heartbreaking when it comes to that.

I don't have many supplies left. Just a bottled water which was half-full, a loaf of bread, a first-aid kit, a sharpened pencil, and a notebook. Just the basics.

As I trudged through the forest, I heard groaning. Sexual groaning. The sounds were coming from behind the tree. I hid on the other side of it. I poked my head out just a little bit.

Ugh. The District One tributes were making out. Tongue to tongue. There's a time and place for everything, but kissing in the arena isn't the right time!

A bead of sweat rolled down my neck. I felt nervous. The boy from 1 was the closest to me. I didn't want that. I didn't want him near me. I don't know why I'm saying this, but I am kind of attracted to him. Just a little bit.

I need to erase my thoughts. I shouldn't be thinking about him right now. I need to play the game.

I fished around in my day-pack for the sharpened pencil. I know it sounds stupid, but I figured I could use it as a weapon.

I stabbed the boy from 1 on his round broad shoulders.

He screamed.

The least I could do is hope that the boy dies of lead poisoning.

* * *

**Name: Mason Williams  
District: 7  
**

I had a total of five spears in my hand. They were slim and very sharp. They were easy to carry because most of them were light-weighted.

As I was walking through the woods, I spotted a sleeping couple. The boy from 4 and the girl from 9. They were about fifteen feet away.

They looked peaceful together. Cute even. A voice in my mind told me to just leave them alone and walk away. But then an evil voice in my mind told me to kill them.

The thought of going home and seeing my family again tempted me to kill them.

"Sorry..." I whispered.

I let the spear fly.

* * *

**Name: Felix Klime  
District: 4**

I heard a loud piercing shriek.

To my left, I saw Aria. A spear was lodged in her stomach shaft.

"No..." I muttered. I leaned over her body and began crying. There was no way to save her. A hand stroked my spiky sandy hair. It was Aria.

"Felix..." she croaked.

I folded her in my arms. She was mine. How could I be so stupid and dumb? I can't believe I let her die.

"Y-Yes..." I stuttered.

"Knowing that your a handsome man, I'm setting you free."

"But all I want is you." I murmur.

"Yes. The feeling is mutual. But I'm dying now."

"Don't worry, I will find a medicine!"

"Oh Felix, your so silly..." Aria ruffled my hair.

Her hand fell down.

_Boom!_

I will avenge your death, Aria Miles. I will kill whoever murdered you.

To me, vengeance is the answer.

* * *

_**Sad chapter isn't it? **_

_**1. Name all of the deaths in order from each chapter. Include what PLACE did each tribute receive.  
(Ex: Norman Sparks placed 28th)  
**_

_**Sponsor Money: $100  
**_

_**Status:  
**_

_**District Three Female (Technology) Lana Hadley. Killed by Em Taqqiq, District 10 Female.  
**_

_**District One Male (Luxury) Dominic Platian. Was poisoned by Charlie Alquer, District 3 Male.  
(Still Alive)  
**_

_**District 9 Female (Grain) Aria Miles. Killed by Mason Williams, District 7 Male.  
**_


	13. Day 7: Young Couples Aren't Always Lucky

**Name: Eric Whitlock  
District: 12  
**

"Hey, Sophie. Wake up. It's the anthem." I said softly.

"Ugh, screw the anthem!" she said sleepily. She rolled onto the other side.

I really don't have time to deal with this. So I grabbed an ice cold water bottle, opened it, and poured it all over her face.

"Bastard!" she sneered.

"Look, all I need is your help to get us some dinner!" I snapped.

"Fine. But let's look at the anthem."

Two faces appeared. They were both females. The girl from 3 and the girl from 9.

I can't help but stare at Nine's face. She looks beautiful. Sexy even. Whoever let her die is really the bastard.

Sophie slapped me in the face.

"Come on, Perv. Let's go get our dinner."

I glared at her.

We grabbed our bows and headed out of the cave.

After at least two hours, we were done with our hunting. We shot two squirrels and two rabbits.

As we bent down to grab our quiver of arrows, our hands touched. Sophie's hand was warm, but in a good way.

"Filthy." she muttered.

I just noticed how Sophie was pretty. She had wavy dirty-blonde hair with tanned skin and hazel eyes.

In fact, I do like blondes...

Before she could turn away, I kissed her in the lips.

In return, she slapped me across the face.

"If you do that to me one more time, I'm gonna kick your ass!" she hissed.

She may be a little bit of a bitch, but I still like her.

* * *

**Name: Lukas Veil  
District: 5  
**

****I was a little bit upset. This whole 'Foxface' plan is starting to wear me down. I want an ally. It's been seven days since I've see Sophie. I should probably visit her.

Maybe, I could be allies with her...

* * *

**Name: Isabel Catalina  
District: 1**

I sighed very sadly. I looked at the huge bleeding hole which was on Dominic's shoulder. I have a feeling that he will soon get lead poisoning.

I dabbed the pencil wound with salt water from the ocean.

Dominic grimaced, shaking his body.

"Don't worry, Sexy. We are gonna get you some medicine." I purr.

A white thick substance ran down his arm. It's probably pus or something.

"Don't worry! We'll kill that bitch!" Angel rants.

I shoot her a look, saying that bad words are not supposed to be used by twelve-year old kids.

But then Angel stares at me. A look that says don't-tell-me-what-to-do.

I blush.

I'm not a parent yet. Besides, when did I become all strict? I'm still that rebellious rule bending girl right?

Or am I not?

"Isa, why don't we go back to the Career camp? They must have some leftover medicine or supplies?" Angel says.

"What a brilliant idea." I grin.

* * *

**Name: Angel Sinclair  
District: 11**

Dominic, Isabel, and I arrived at the campsite. I knew where I kept the emergency supplies.

There was a blueberry bush where I kept most of them. I stuck my hand inside the bush, pulling out a beige day-pack.

I quickly opened it up and pulled out a hypodermic-needle.

"I got it!" I said triumphantly.

"Not so fast, brat!"

I whipped around to find Jackson Redge in front of me.

"Dominic! Isabel!" I yell.

I kicked the District 2 boy in the complete set of family jewels.

He felt to the ground, groaning in pain.

I regrouped with my allies.

Isabel grabbed her knife. Dominic pulled out his spear. And I pulled out my acid vials.

"Stay away from us!" I hiss as Chloe came near me.

"I don't take orders from a bitchy weakling!"

"Look who's talking!" I retort.

Once those words came out of my mouth, I wish I never said that.

Chloe threw a knife at me. It was impossible to dodge.

But then a tanned figure jumped in front of me, 'taking the bullet.'

It was Dominic. My Savior. My 'Dad.' My Friend. He did this for me once again. How could I ever repay him?

The knife was sticking out of his abdomen. He crumbled to the ground, gasping for breath.

I dropped to my knees, shaking.

"I think I've done enough damage for the day!" Chloe smirked. She grabbed Jackson's hand and they fled.

"You should've let me die." I whispered.

Dominic shook his head.

"No... I was gonna die anyway. Besides I can't let a young girl like you die." he smiled.

"But we could've saved you!" I shouted. I dropped the needle.

He didn't respond back. He was dead.

_Boom!_

"Angel. Promise me you would never leave my side. I can't stand it if one of my other allies die." Isabel growled.

Her growl surprised me. I looked into her eyes. A shade of greyish blue. Instead of happiness, her eyes were filled with hatred. Hatred for the District 2 girl. There murderer of her boyfriend. The murderer of her ally.

"We are going to kill that bitch."

* * *

**_DAY SEVEN!  
_**

**_District One Male (Luxury) Dominic Platian. Killed by Chloe Williams, District 2 Female.  
_**


	14. Day 8: Wildefire

**Name: Felix Klime  
District: 4  
**

_I was sleeping. A very deep sleep. I'm dreaming. Dreaming about Aria who was in very deep pain. The spear was lodged in her stomach shaft. Blood was pooling everywhere.  
_

_"Felix, why didn't you stand guard?!"  
_

_"I don't know, Aria!" I blurted out. Dumb answer! Why did I have to say that?  
_

_"You practically killed me! You bastard! I thought we were in love!"  
_

_"We are!" I yelled.  
_

_But then Aria morphs into the District 2 girl.  
_

_"Your mine..." she purred.  
_

_Chloe climbed on top of me. Then slithered out a knife and raises it above my neck.  
_

_"No, please don't do this." I mutter.  
_

_I try moving my body, but it was no use. I was basically paralyzed. But I don't know why.  
_

_All of a sudden, a Gamemaker approaches. She grabs a flamethrower from her disposal and sets Chloe on fire.  
_

_Then Chloe's fire connects to my body. I felt the intense heat. I was gonna die.  
_

The dream ended. I was in real life now. I saw a huge wall of orange and yellow. It was a fire wall. All of the once beautiful trees had dancing flames and burnt bark.

I heard shouts. It must be the two remaining Careers. Chloe and Jackson.

They were coming towards my direction!

I quickly grabbed my trident, backpack, and sleeping bag.

I quickly sprinted towards the edge of a thirty-foot cliff. It doesn't seem bad. There must be some underwater cares of where I can hide.

But then I heard footsteps.

I whirled around to find Isabel Catalina and the girl from 11.

"Please." Isabel begged.

I sighed and nodded my head. We joined hands. Then on a count from one to three, we jumped off.

* * *

**Name: Chloe Williams  
District: 2  
**

_I saw him. The boy who__m_ _I accidentally killed. He wasn't my intended target. It was Angel Sinclair. The girl from 11. What a brat! I bet Isabel is plotting my death right now._

_Dominic Platian tackled me to the ground. He held up a couple of knives.  
_

_Perfect! They were my weapons. All I had to do was just make him stab himself.  
_

_I reached for his tanned arm, but then a fist connected with my jaw. Dominic punched me so hard that I actually saw stars.  
_

_"You killed me!" shouted Dominic.  
_

_I punched him in the face. Then I push him over, and I lay on top of him. I grabbed a stray knife from the ground and raised it above his throat._

_The next thing I knew, he morphed into Gour Xhen. The zombie version of him. I could see the words that were carved into his gray stomach.  
_

_I stabbed him in the stomach.  
_

_Blood gushed all over my clothes.  
_

_Gour morphed back into Dominic.  
_

_"In this world... You can't kill me!"  
_

_My knife magically appears in his hand. Then he stabbed me in the throat. The tip of the blade felt like fire burning through my veins. It burns real bad.  
_

My palms were sweaty. Thank God the dream wasn't real!

But it turns out a Gamemaker trap was currently working. I saw a huge wall of yellow.

I saw that my partner had gotten a head start.

I cursed.

I grabbed my pack and my machete. Then I ran after him.

* * *

**Name: Jae Myers  
District: 7**

My skin was a deep shade of red. I have been crying for the past couple of days.

Lamas Tower was my life. My friend. And now he is dead? That couldn't be!

Sometimes, I make up stories about him in my mind. Maybe he didn't really die. Maybe he is still out there. Waiting for me. Bleeding to death.

Tears splashed on the huge puddle of water.

I saw a reflection of myself. I looked ugly.

My dark hair was now frizzy. No longer wavy and full of life. No longer bouncy.

I gasped.

A huge mountain of water arose from the puddle. It began taking shape. A feminine shape. It was a woman. A woman of transparent blue.

Soon the blue color faded away. The color was now human flesh.

I saw that the legs were abnormal. It was some sort of weird floppy tail. The floppy tail of a fish. A mermaid!

I stared into the woman's eerie yellow eyes.

"What the h-"

I was cut off by the Merzoid's horrible hissing sound. The fleshy color soon faded into a metallic silver. The floppy tail became narrower and sharper.

The Merzoid spun around, throwing it's tail into the air.

I felt the sharp tail pass through my neck.

The next thing I knew, I was lying on the ground. Staring at my body which had a horrible bloody stump.

There place where my head used to be...

_Boom!_

* * *

**Name: Scarlett Williams  
District: 13  
**

The rushing fire brought the three of us together.

Mason Williams. Sapphire Pine. And me.

Sapphire was the first one to make a move.

She shoved Mason to the ground and she sprinted towards a clear path.

"Smart-ass..." I mutter.

Mason stood up. There was no running now.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't Scarlett Williams." Mason laughed.

I didn't respond.

"Did you know, if we got married, you wouldn't have to change your last name?"

"Ugh, there's no way I would marry a creep like you!"

My fist connected with his jaw.

He quickly recovered and he kicked me in the face.

My head whipped back, slamming my body against a tree. Pain courses through my spinal cord. Hopefully, I would not be paralyzed.

I slowly stood up, but I have managed to dodge the second swing.

I formed my hands as if I were gripping imaginary tennis balls and launched myself at him.

My fingers dug into the bicep of the swinging arm and ripped at the muscle, while striking the forearm on the same side, straight in with the heel of my palm.

I ripped at his face with the middle and forefingers of my right hand. With my left hand, I grasped for his neck, hanging him up in the air.

"Don't you dare mess with me!" I snarl.

I throw him to the ground.

* * *

_**Okay, let's cut to the chase!**_

_**1. How was Jae Myers (D7 Female) killed?  
**_

_**2. What was the muttation that killed Jae?**_

_**Sponsor Money: $20  
**_

_**Deaths:  
**_

_**District Seven Female (Lumber) Jae Myers. Killed by a muttation.**_

* * *

_**Now here's the Sponsor List!  
**_

_**Earning Points:  
**_

_**For submitting a tribute: 30 points  
**_

_**For submitting a male tribute: 25 points  
**_

_**For submitting a female tribute: 20 points  
**_

_**For reviewing this story: 25 points  
**_

_**For reviewing every chapter: 25 points  
**_

_**For following and favoriting this story: 25 points  
**_

_**For your tribute surviving each day: 30 points  
**_

* * *

_**Sponsor Items**_

_Clothing/Accessories _

Black Shirt: 2 points

Green Shirt: 2 points

Camouflage Shirt: 10 points

Any Colored Shirt: 7 points

White V-Neck T-shirt: 6 points

White V-Neck T-shirt With Long Sleeves: 10 points

Any Kind of V-Neck T-shirt: 12 points

White Wool Sweater: 13 points

Any Colored Wool Sweater: 14 points

Any Colored Muscle Tank-top: 15 points

Black Leather Jacket: 20 points

Denim Jeans: 15 points

Denim Short Jeans: 14 points

Any Kind of Shorts: 15 points

Any Kind of Pants: 16 points

Mini Skirt: 17 points

Random Sexy Clothing: 20 points

Lingerie: 21 points

Running Shoes: 10 points

Sandals: 5 points

Slippers: 4 points

Leathers Boots with a Hidden Knife: 20 points

Any Hair Clip or Bow: 3 points

* * *

_Body and Body Supplies  
_

A Bar of Soap: 5 points

Shampoo: 7 points

Conditioner: 10 points

Lotion: 12 points

Sunscreen: 15 points

Perfume: 15 points

* * *

_Food/Drinks/Fruit Items  
_

Orange: Free

Banana: Free

Apple: 2 points

Blue Grapes: 5 points

Strawberries: 7 points

Blueberries: 8 points

Blackberries: 10 points

Assorted Berry Pack: 20 points

3 Large Slices of Watermelon: 10 points

Fruit Salad: 25 points

* * *

Capitol Meal (Steak, Bottled Water, Salt, Butter, Forks and Plates): 40 points

Capitol Meal For 2 Days (Lamb Stew with Dried Plums and Wild Rice, Bottled Water, Bread): 45 Points

Loaf of Bread: 4 points

District Bread: 6 points

A Pot of Hot Soup: 12 points

A Pot of Meaty Stew: 13 points

Goat Cheese Wrapped in Basil Leaves: 7 points

Small Pack of Crackers: 4 points

A Can of Tuna Spread: 5 points

Complete Snack Kit (A Can of Tuna, Six Wheat Crackers, and Convenient Spoon): 10 points

A Can of Beans: 5 points

A Can of Sardines: Free

Corn On A Cob: 9 points

1 Head of Cabbage: 3 points

Caesar Salad (Lettuce, Sliced Chicken, Croutons, Cubes of Cheese): 15 points

Spicy Peppers, Bell Peppers, and Tomatoes: 8 points

A Pack of Mozzarella Cheese Sticks: 10 points

Strawberry Yogurt: 11 points

Vanilla Yogurt: 10 points

* * *

Sugar: 10 points

Salt: 10 points

Pepper: 9 points

Sharp Steak Knife: 2 points

Butter Knife: Free

Fork: Free

Spoon: Free

Plastic Utensils: Free

* * *

Large Canteen of Water: 12 points

Small Bottled Water: 5 points

Coffee (Sugar and Small Bottle of Milk): 10 points

Small Bottle of Orange Juice: 8 points

Small Bottle of Fat-Free Goat Milk: 12 points

Any Soft Drinks: 10 points

* * *

_Survival Items/ Medicine/Weapons_

Small Flashlight: 6 points

Double AA Batteries: 10 points

Large Tent: 20 points

Fluffy Blanket: 14 points

Insulated Sleeping Bag: 20 points

Electrical Wires: 15 points

Lighter: 10 points

Small Bottle of Gasoline: 15 points

Large Piece of Rope: 10 points

Orange Backpack: 20 points

Flotation Belt: 10 points

Bullets: 11 points

Silver Bullets: 12 points

A Pack of Rock Shards: 7 points

A Quiver of 12 Arrows: 7 points

A Quiver of 12 Metallic Arrows: 9 points

A Quiver of 12 Poison Tipped Arrows: 10 points

A Quiver of 12 Explosive Arrows: 12 points

A Pack of 24 Poison or Explosive Darts: 13 points

* * *

Sleep Syrup: 10 points

Burn Cream: 10 points

Poison Cream: 12 points

Itching Cream: 10 points

Syringe: 12 points

A Small Container of Morphling: 12 points

A Bottle of Sleeping Pills: 14 points

* * *

Nightlock: 10 points

Slingshot: 4 points

Small Knife: 6 points

Swiss Army Knife: 10 points

Dagger: 13 points

A Pack of Throwing Knives: 15 points

Poison Tipped Throwing Knives: 16 points

Explosive Throwing Knives: 17 points

Large Butcher Knife: 16 points

Large Machete: 20 points

Chainsaw: 25 points

Sword: 24 points

Single-Headed Meteor Hammer: 25 points

Spear: 20 points

Poison Tipped Spear: 22 points

Whip: 10 points

Spiked Whip: 15 points

Poisonous Spiked Whip: 20 points

Golden Trident: 30 points

A Pack of 4 Tomahawks: 25 points

Wooden Recurve Bow: 27 points

Golden Recurve Bow: 30 points

Crossbow

Blowgun: 31 points

Pistol: 30 points

Sniper Rifle: 30 points

Random Machine Gun: 30 points

Grenades: 35 points

Stun Grenades: 36 points


	15. Day 9: District 8 is Finally Terminated

**Name: Angel Sinclair  
District: 11**

"Eat up!" a male voice said.

Woken up from my beauty sleep, I growled, "What?"

"Breakfast!" Felix smiled.

He pushes over a bowl made of woven grass. Inside the green bowl was a bunch of fat yellowish-orange fruit. It looks so juicy. My mouth begins to water. But before I could sink my teeth into one, I put it back.

"What is this?" I asked suspiciously.

"Mangoes." Felix said plainly.

I bit the mango. It was all sweet and just a little bit sour. A few minutes passed and I was already done.

"So what happened yesterday?"

"Well, when we jumped off the cliff, you accidentally hit your head on a rocky ledge." He smiled sheepishly.

I touched the back of my head. It burned. "Ouch!" I cried out.

"Yeah, don't touch that."

Felix walked towards me and wrapped another bandage around my head.

"Thanks." I whispered.

"Your welcome, sport!"

"I mean it. Thanks for everything."

* * *

**Name: Isabel Catalina  
District: 1**

I woke up to the smell of fresh bacon. I hate waking up early, but I couldn't resist the delicious smell of food. I pushed away my sleeping bag and walked towards the small campfire.

"Put the fire out now! Somebody is gonna see it!" I shrieked.

"Isabel, it's alright. We are in a underwater cave." Felix said.

"We are?" I said surprisingly. I looked around. Glowing crystals surround us. Each giving us an illuminating light.

"Yep. Right when we jumped off the cliff. Remember?" Angel says.

Memories of Angel and I jumping off a cliff flooded back into my mind. To get away from the fire and the Careers, I think.

"Oh."

"You must be starving. Here take this." Felix handed me a can full of cinnamon oatmeal.

My eyes bulged.

"Where the heck did you get this?!" I demanded.

Felix showed me a large backpack filled with assorted fruits, canned goods, and small weapons.

"Long story." Felix sighed.

"Make it a short story then." I snapped.

"Well, I stole it from the Careers."

"Felix! You made a promise!" I screamed.

"I know..." he muttered.

"What promise?" Angel asked.

I ignored her.

"We made a pact. If we ever broke up with the Careers, we would never ever steal from them!"

"Yeah."

"Yeah?! We don't need the Careers tailing us right now!"

"They're probably not looking for us. Maybe Chloe got a terrible burn."

"Maybe," I scoffed, "maybe they didn't and they're trying to hunt us down right now. I should have not asked you! Damn it!"

Once I said those words, I wished I never ever said them. I wished I could turn back time to stop myself from saying those mean words. Maybe I would have turned back time to save Angel and Dominic.

A flash of hurt appeared across his handsome face. His handsome face like Dominic.

"You know what? You were lucky to find me. Cause once we jumped off, the Careers were already there!"

He stripped of his shirt revealing his perfectly sculpted muscled body. Then he jumped into the water, swimming away.

* * *

**Name: Sapphire Pine  
District: 14  
**

For the past few hours, I kept on running. I definitely did not want to meet up in another clash. I want to avoid fights. That's why I made it to the final thirteen. Usually, tributes from my District always die in the Bloodbath.

I should shut up. Whatever that comes from my mouth is usually true.

The girl from 8 appears. She doesn't look that good.

She has a crazed look in her eyes. It was filled with hunger and hatred.

I grabbed my knife and threw it straight at her. The blade had found it's home which was her throat. The impact of the knife whipped her head back, throwing her against the tree. Then her body slumped to the ground.

_Boom!_

I killed someone again...

* * *

**Name: Montana Linen  
District: 8**_  
_

I'm going nuts! I lost my partner whom I was looking for the whole entire Games! And the next day, I see him in the sky?! This is so friggin' wrong.

I didn't have lots of food, but I found a huge water source. As I stepped out of the trees, I saw the girl from 14. I didn't encounter a lot of tributes, but her! I was too shocked to move. To shocked to even grab my weapon!

Then the next thing I knew, a knife was lodged in my throat. The metal passing through my wind pipe. The force of the knife whips my head back, throwing my body against a tree.

Then everything went black.

* * *

**Name: Maryline Rostren  
District: 12  
**

After the huge Gamemaker Trap, most of the tributes were hiding in underwater caves. I encountered a lot of the players, but I lucky enough not to engage into combat or get hurt at all.

Right now, I was in the forest. Most of the trees were burnt down, eliminating an important food source. And guess what the food source was? Fruit!

For hours, I have been walking. It seems like I was walking in circles. I keep passing that giant cave. Is that one of those Gamemaker tricks or is it just me?

No, I was right. No Gamemaker tricks at all. I heard the sound of giggling. I've decided to figure out who was making all that ruckus.

To my disappointment, it was my partner and the girl from 5 fooling around. Maybe they were hooking up just a few minutes ago.

I've decided to turn around, let the little kids have their space. I smiled a bit. Eric was always a ladies man. I'm surprised to find out that this girl actually likes him.

I will make another appearance though...

* * *

**Placed 14th: Montana Linen, District Eight Female. Killed by Sapphire Pine, District 14 Female.**


	16. Day 10: The Dead Will Return

**Hey I've decided to repost this chapter because some people didn't review. I was just wondering if anyone saw this on their alert list... Sometimes they don't review because they think my story wasn't updated yet.  
**

**Sorry if you actually thought this was another update!  
**

* * *

**Name: Sophie Pebble  
District: 5**

"Filthy..." I muttered. I bent down and grabbed a huge pile of used tissues. Then I put them in a large plastic bag.

"Dirty..." I growl. I picked up the carcass of a baby bunny. It was skinned. Then I plunged it into the plastic big. Even though it was pretty fat and juicy looking, it started to stink. Besides, we could've had it for dinner only if it weren't for Lazy Eric.

_Nasty Little Pig,_ I thought.

"Who's a Nasty Little Pig?" Eric groaned.

_Holy crap! Did I think that out loud?_

"Uh... The Careers!" I lied.

Eric laughed. "By the tone of voice, I can tell your lying. I'm sort of like Candor."

"Oh yeah? And I'm Dauntless. Candor people are crazy loud-mouths."

A moment has passed.

"Why are you cleaning?"

"Because I don't want to live in a bear cave, you Nasty Little Pig!" I snapped.

"Aha! You were lying!"

"Look, don't be so smart-ass around me. You got that?"

"Whatever, Sophia." Eric rolled his eyes.

"It's Sophie!" I corrected.

Another moment of silence.

"One question." I said quietly.

"Yeah, go on." he replied.

"Have you been screwing around with girls in your grade? That you can't even remember their names?"

Eric seemed very nervous. "Uh. I don't know."

* * *

**Name: Jackson Redge  
District: 2**

I sat with Chloe next to our small campfire. I know that people think that this is stupid, but I know that no one will attack us. We are the predators of the Hunger Games. We will win together.

I heard the sound of tiny bells. A smile grew on my face. Four parachutes flew right in front of me.

I quickly unlatched one of them. Inside the giant silver ball was a pot of meaty stew. Then I heard the sound of Chloe's stomach rumbling. For the past few days, we haven't been getting along. To tell you the truth, I actually like her. I slowly pushed the bowl of meat towards her.

She looked at the stew as if I handed her a pot of eyeballs.

"Um. You can have it." I said.

She gave me a look. Then she lifted the bowl up to her nose. She sniffed it.

"Thanks." Chloe grumbled.

She took the small convenient spoon and dipped it into the pot. Then she placed the small piece of meat into her mouth.

"Like it?" I grinned. She didn't respond. After she finished eating, Chloe began digging around in my parachutes. Normally, If I got sponsored, I wouldn't let her touch them. They are mine. But I decided to be nice to her.

"Woah, you got some nice Capitol people out there."

She lifted out two swords. One of them was poison-tipped. Then she pulled out a Swiss-army knife. She flicked it at a nearby squirrel.

"Hey!" I protested. But I decided to let this one go.

Chloe grinned and she whipped out some kind machine gun.

"Oh God! Your so friggin' lucky! This gun is an Uzi!" she exclaimed.

* * *

_Caesar Flickerman_

"Greetings, my people! You are in for a special treat today!" I grinned.

The audience clapped their colorful hands. Even though I may seem like a clown myself, I think they look like oompa-Loompas. Grotesque even. Some were dyed purple, pink, green, and ink black!

"What is it?" demanded a Capitol little boy. Poor him. I bet the dyes will do something to his delicate skin.

I moved slowly towards a white table. It had dozens of buttons on it.

I pressed a few keys and a hologram appeared. The hologram of the latest dead tribute. Montana Linen. The girl from 8.

The grotesque people gasped.

"As you can see, the dead will be returning." I said. No claps or cheers. They were stunned. Even the silence creeps me out.

I pressed another set of keys and the holograms of the dead tributes appear. Even the ones from the Bloodbath.

"Six deceased tributes will return to the arena. Vote for your favorites."

Then an instant cry of names were heard.

"Aria Miles!"

"Dominic Platian!"

"Dominic Platian!"

"Lamas Tower!

"Gour Xhen!"

"Silence!" I shouted. I really don't like this idea. I don't like to hear the names of the deceased. It's way too much for me.

"But there is one thing. None of your favorites will win." I added.

* * *

**_Give some credit to the amazing captain-random64! I really liked this idea so I just had to ask him. Also go read his SYOT (The 68th Hunger Games) and cheer for Alanze Ryden, Ella Glass, and Cici Lucius!_**

**_One more thing. If KM.6000 still has spots open for her SYOT, go submit a tribute. If not, then just go read it.  
_**


	17. Day 11: The Feast

**Name: Maryline Rostren  
District: 12**

I've planned to meet up with Eric now. Ugh. I sound like a crazy stalker bitch. But my mentor told me that I will live long enough if Eric and I were allies. That's how she won the Games.

I plucked a giant mango from the tree above me. I grabbed my knife from it's sheath and a huge hole on top of it. The sweet scent wafts up my nose. I smiled greedily and I poured the juices into my mouth.

But the voice of a Gamemaker distracts me. Dropping and snapping the mango in half.

"Attention tributes! There will be a feast at the Cornucopia. You must be there within twenty minutes. Or else..."

The voice scared the hell out of me. A Feast? That is way too early! And there's only like thirteen tributes left. They only do Feasts when there are like eight players left.

Well screw the plan of allying with Sophie and Eric. Screw my mentor's advice. I'm my own boss now!

* * *

**Name: Isabel Catalina  
District: 1**

Shit. A Feast. Within twenty minutes. And Felix hasn't been here for two days since our fight. Did he abandon us. No he didn't. His trident and sack of food is still here. He's not that stupid.

But then the Feast pops into my head again. Felix is stupid! Where the hell is he? I don't wanna die right now!

I began pacing back and forth angrily.

"Jeez, cool it down, gal." Angel says.

"I can't. I don't know. We have to go to the feast." I say, chewing on my ragged manicured nails.

"My Mom says not to go to the feast." she says worriedly.

"Since when did you become a baby?" I snapped.

She opens her mouth but nothing comes out.

Now Felix has chosen this freakin' time to waltz right in here with a basket of tropical fruits. His muscles rippling. God why did I notice this tiny detail?

But then the image of Felix's muscles rippling appears in my mind. They ripple like Dominic's. God I miss him. I can't wait to kill that bitch. She ruined my love life.

"Uh, I don't know what to say." Felix says. His deep husky voice makes my heart flutter. Oh God. My heart is fluttering.

I cover his mouth. The feel of his soft full lips soothes my skin.

"We are going to the feast." I declared.

Before he could protest, I shoved his trident into his hands. I commanded Angel to grab her vials. Then we left running.

Running towards the Cornucopia...

* * *

**Name: Felix Klime  
District: 4**

We were sprinting. Sprinting for a couple of minutes. But I couldn't breathe. Something is wrong with me. I just stopped dead in my tracks. Normally I'm athletic and I love to run. But I forced us to a stop.

"What now?!" Isabel shrieked.

"I gotta catch my breath." I gasped.

"Can't we just go ahead?" Isabel whined, whining like a stereotypical sixteen year old. Then she began stomping her feet on the ground, acting all spoiled and bitchy.

For some reason, I liked this side of her. My breathing became even once I wrapped my arms around her. My hands sliding down her blond hair.

We leaned against a tree, kissing. Our tongues connecting. Finally I disconnected the kiss. I felt bad now. Weird even. I feel like a whore or some kind of man-slut.

I stared into her puppy-like eyes.

"I'm sorry." I whispered.

"Don't be." she whispers back, nipping at my neck. I let out a low growl. I wished we were like this. Being in a happy place forever.

Angel grunts, bringing me back to reality.

"C'mon, we gotta go. Enough erotic romance!" Angel snorts.

"Erotic?" I scoffed. "This isn't sex, Angel."

* * *

**Name: Angel Sinclair  
District: 11  
**

God. I felt like I just watched some kind of horror movie or something. For me, the kiss was kind of sloppy. I swear I saw saliva dripping down Felix's chin. What a mutt!

Before we went back to normal, they asked each other one question. A dumb question. What would you name your dog?

"What would you name your pet dog, Angel?" Isabel asked.

"Pet dogs? In District Eleven, we have no pets. We eat em!"

"Seriously."

"You could name it Osama or Guadalupe for all I care!" I retort.

Finally their voices died down when we reached the Cornucopia.

Surprisingly, there were four metallic tubes. With numbers such as One, Three, Four, Six, Eight, and Nine.

"What the? Numbers!" I hissed.

The boy from 3 was the first to move. He popped out of the bushes and began running towards his neon backpack.

But then one of the tubes roared to life. And guess which tube moved? Friggin' Three!

Lana Hadley jumped out of her tube, carrying a large sword.

"Holy!" the boy screamed.

* * *

**Name: Charlie Alquer  
District: 3  
**

"Fuck! How are you still alive?" I demanded.

"What? I don't get a 'hello'?" Lana snapped. She slashed at my chest, making a huge bloody mark. I gasped, falling to the ground.

I quickly reached for my pencil and I stabbed Lana's foot. A stream of black flowed out of her foot. She didn't look harmed at all.

She quickly snatched the pencil from the ground, snapping it in half. "This?" she said astonished.

"This is what you have been living on? Stabbing people with pencils?"

"Yeah. And take this, skank!" I jammed the knife into her foot. She yelped in pain as I shoved her to the ground. Then I began running. All from the hell that has broken loose.

* * *

**Name: Isabel Catalina  
District: 1**

I was shocked. Deeply shocked. I couldn't believe that the dead girl had risen from the dead. I needed to get out of here. Along with Felix and Angel.

Before we could turn around, a tanned arm grasped for my shoulder, yanking me back.

"Felix! Angel!" I screamed.

I looked back to see who my assailant was. Dominic. My dead lover...

"Well hello there?" Dominic sneered, grabbing at my throat.

"Felix, help..." I croaked.

"What? Not happy to see me?" Dominic said angrily, slamming my body against the Cornucopia.

"Is, I'm coming!" shouted Felix.

"Ah! Not so fast!" a recognizable voice said.

It was Aria Miles. Her palms touching Felix's bare chest, throwing him to the ground.

"Felix, I love y-" I was cut off.

"You love him don't you?" Dominic said quietly. His fingers gripped my throat even tighter.

"I don't know."

"Oh cut the crap, Isabel! Your a cheating slutty whore!" he yelled.

I'm dizzy. I see stars. Are these signs of death?

"But your dead." I whispered.

"Yeah? And? You don't think Ghosts have feelings?" he said. His breath was sour now. I couldn't take it. I tried moving my neck the other way, but his huge hand grabbed my skull. Then he slammed it once more.

I yelped in pain.

"That was ru-" A spear tore through his abdomen. A patch of black began growing. His grip loosened.

* * *

**Name: Angel Sinclair  
District: 11  
**

I hugged Isabel. She was coughing wildly. "It's alright." I whispered. My hand stroking her hair.

I patted the set of knives which was strapped to my thigh. I needed to feel safe, didn't I?

A strong force lifted me into the air, I was screaming.

"Oh look! Isn't this the little brat whom I saved?" Dominic sneered.

I reached for one of my knives, but he sliced off one of them. I screamed in pain.

"Bastard! This isn't you! Your caring and thoughtful!"

"Cut the crap! I've seen this too many times in the Games and in the movies!"

Dominic grabs my skull and smashes it against the golden horn. He began mashing it in. And now I was dead.

_Boom!_

* * *

**Name: Aria Miles  
District: 9  
Status: Alive/Deceased**

"Well a little birdie told me you were dating someone else now?" I smiled evilly.

"No..." Felix moaned.

"You bastard! Your my guy! And I can't believe you killed me!" I shouted.

"Aria, what are you talking about?" he asked, clearly scared.

"You shoved the spear into my stomach," I said coldly, "For that District One bitch?"

"She's not a bitch. You are!" Felix smacked me in the face. Throwing my body against the ground.

Through the corner of my eye, I saw Felix escape with his backpack. Oh I will get him next time.

* * *

**Name: Em Taqqiq  
District: 10**

Everyone escaped. Except for me. I had my backpack and everything.

I thought I was safe until the girl from 4 showed up.

"Hey, weren't you my target during the Bloodbath?"

She swung her scythe, a stream of blood running down my leg.

I tried punching her, but she blocked it.

"Weakling!" she smirked.

From out of nowhere, an axe came flying into view. The blade digging into her skull. The boy from 7 appears, lending me a hand.

"Your safe with me." he says.

* * *

**Yeah, this isn't exactly my best piece of work. It's midnight here and I'm rushing. Bad news: Alanze Ryden died in captain-random64's SYOT. I really worked hard on him and a bit disappointed. None of my tributes win. But enough of my sob story here. Though I wished he appeared as a ghost or something.  
**

**Deaths:  
**

**Placed 13th: Angel Sinclair, District Eleven Female. Killed by Dominic Platian, District One Male.  
**


	18. Day 12: The Hanging Tree

**Name: Sapphire Pine  
District: 14  
**

I was very thirsty. I couldn't drink the salty sea water. I finished my small water supply a few days ago. Oh stupid me. I entered a small cave. It had food and a huge hole filled with clear water. I suppose it was safe to drink. Before I could even get near it, I heard footsteps.

The resurrected tributes were surrounding me, holding their deadly little weapons. Since they were whooping and cheering, they acted like the Careers. The Anti-Careers.

I slashed the air with my dagger. "Piss off, you little bastards!" I screamed.

"Calling us little bastards won't make us leave you alone." Neddy smirked.

With one quick swipe, a red jagged line was torn on her face. "Fuck!" she screamed as she clasped her super pale cheeks.

That was the perfect distraction. I pushed past the Anti's running away from them. Barely escaping the cave. But it turns out that the girl from 9 was pretty fast. A sharp piece of metal tore into my back. Since I was full of adrenaline, I didn't feel the pain. I just kept on running. Another piece of sharp metal tore into my back. It felt like a tiny sting from a needle. On the fourth throw, a knife had found my spinal cord. My vision was dark and blurry. I knew I was about to die, but I was still running. How am I dying while I am still running?

Bam!

I slammed against a tree, slumping to the ground. The knives digging even further. Now I was dead.

_My cannon has fired._

* * *

**Name: Scarlett Williams  
District: 13  
**

This is it. The final battle between me and my sister. I held a spear while she held a bloody machete. I will come home as Victor. If I can kill my sister then that means I could kill anybody.

I felt the machete tear the first three layers of skin. Blood was leaking out now.

I grasped my side as I stabbed Chloe in the shoulder. She screams. Now was the time to punch her in the face. My fist collided with her jaw but her hand somehow caught it. Chloe wouldn't let me go.

"Let me go!" I shouted angrily. She wrenches me to the side and kicks me to the ground.

She sits on top of me and raises the machete over my head.

"Say hello to your dead boyfriend in Heaven, Scarlett." she sneered.

The next thing I knew, my head began rolling down a small hill.

_Boom!_

* * *

**Name: Charlie Alquer  
District: 3****  
**

Whoa. Two people died right away. That's a little strange. Usually one person dies everyday. But thank God for letting me get into the final eleven. Just three more and the Family Interviews will come. I will try my best to make it at least to the final eight.

The anthem plays along the sky, showing the fallen.

The girl from 14. The girl from thirteen.

I made a list of the remaining tributes in my mind.

_Isabel Catalina. Both from 2. Felix Klime. Both from 5. Mason Williams. And both from 12. _

I twirl the dagger in my hand which I got from the Feast. I will live.

* * *

**Name: Isabel Catalina  
District: 1  
**

_Dominic Platian. My lover has appeared to me. He looked very handsome in that white outfit he was wearing. His green eyes glittered in the sunlight. I found myself stroking his smooth cheeks. _

_"It wasn't me," he whispers, "I'll never hurt you. The Capitol did." _

_"Really?" I asked._

_"Even though I didn't do it, do you forgive me?" he asks._

_"Yes. I do." I said quietly._

My beautiful dream ended. So Dominic didn't really kill me. His body did. The Capitol is so cruel. Anger started boiling inside me. Dominic was ruined. His nice reputation was ruined. I bet everyone hates him in our district.**  
**

"Listen you Captiol Bitches, you have fucked with my love life! Especially you, Fat Ass Snow!"

I found a long piece of rope in my pack. I made a noose and I placed it around my neck. I pulled down the knot, making it even more tighter.

I sat on the tree branch wondering when should I leap off of it.

I thought about Dominic. His sweet and sexy smile. But then his face was replaced by Felix. He had a nice flirtatious smile as well. But my heart truly belongs to my dead district partner. Besides I might see Angel in the afterlife.

I slid off the branch.

I guess I was hanging on for like a good twenty seconds. Ten seconds before I black out.

But during those few seconds, I felt a powerful force pull me down from the branch. The cheap rope snaps.

It was the boy from 4...

* * *

**_I know this chapter was pretty short but the Games are almost done! You will soon realize what was the true meaning of the title of this story._**

**_Deaths:  
_**

**_Placed 12th: Sapphire Pine, District Fourteen Female. Killed by Aria Miles, District Nine Female._**

**_Placed 11th: Scarlett Williams, District Thirteen Female. Killed by Chloe Williams, District Two Female.  
_**


	19. Day 13: Young Love Can't Bloom

**Name: Eric Whitlock  
District: 12**

"Eric, I'm bored. Let's get outta here." Sophie said.

"It's about time, Sophia!"

"It's Sophie! Get your facts right!" she said snappishly. She grabbed her pack and her archery set. I grabbed some supplies too. We went through our little rock cave. We will be gone for only an hour. That's all. Don't want any of the Anti's killing us yet. What is it? The final ten? Maybe Sophia and I could win. I actually like this girl.

_She's sexy and bitchy at the same time. _"You think I'm sexy and bitchy at the same time?" Sophia blushed. _Holy! She heard me!_

"Yeah I guess." I confessed. "Well don't you get your hopes up. I'm not up for relationships right now." Sophia grabbed her bow and shot a nearby squirrel.

She ripped the arrow out of it's throat and stuffed the carcass into a plastic bag. "It's our dinner."

A spear whizzed past my head. What. The. Fuck.

* * *

**Name: Sophie Pebble  
****District: 5**

The spear flew past Eric's head. I heard the inimitable sound of a high-pitched laugh. "Oh look! It's Norma-Jean McBitcher!" I laughed.

"It's Norman!" the shemale screamed. He tried throwing a spear in my direction but he failed. It flew into the bushes. I took aim, my elbow pushing backwards, and released. The arrow flew. Norman was quick enough to block his gay-ass face. The arrowhead dug deep into his forearm. He began bitching and crying.

"See? This is why your last name is McBitcher!"

Eric was laughing as well. I noticed he was right next to the Wicked Witch of The West. But I think he won't get hurt. Norma's still crying like a baby.

After one minute has passed, I saw that norman's eyes were turning into an evil shade of red. I knew something was wrong. "Eric, get your fat ass over here!" I yelled.

Too late. Norman went into beast mode and he tackled Eric to the ground. His recently manicured hand grew into sharp bloody claws. He began clawing Eric's shirt.

"Get off of him, you faggot!" I screamed. I tried pushing Norma off of him but he was too strong. I fell onto the ground, bruised and full of scars.

"FAGGOT!" I went into beast mode as well. I grabbed one of my utility knives from my jacket and I slashed at his face. He screamed, a gay scream. He fell over, crying. I saw that Eric's chest was shredded. I can see some strands of muscle hanging out. I can even see some white parts. Bones?! I gasped. I couldn't stand this sight. I couldn't stand losing my ally.

_Boom!_

"YOU BITCH!" I roared. I jumped on top of Norman, stabbing him repeatedly. I ignored his crying and his pleas for forgiveness. I continued to cut him up. To butcher him like Eric taught me.

"This is for Eric!" I slit his mouth from ear to ear. I slit his forehead, a cascade of crimson running down his ugly little head.

"Stop!" he groaned.

_I'm not finished with you yet!_

I opened up my jacket, revealing a nice array of knives and small swords. I picked out a thin machete. I slowly sliced off his face. Then he stopped moving. There. He's dead.

* * *

**Name: Mason Williams  
District: 7**

Em and I have been allies for two days already. Everything was going fine until I heard the sound of a cannon. Em looked sad so I wrapped my arms around her.

"It's okay. At least it wasn't us." I said in a soothing voice. "The Capitol ruined our lives! All I wanted to do was write SYOT stories! Not actually participate in it!" she blubbered.

"Yeah I know. I loved writing. It is part of my life." I whispered. And just like magic, our lips touched. But I knew it was wrong. Maybe Em didn't want anyone in her life. Especially since there can be only one Victor. I hate the Capitol.

I remembered killing the boy from 4's lover. I don't deserve her, do I?

She tore apart from me. "Sorry." I muttered. "It's alright. I just didn't think I would have a romance. Didn't know I would fall for you within two days."

Silence.

"I'm a slut, am I?" she asked.

"No! Of course not!" I said.

We kissed again.

* * *

**Name: Maryline Rostren  
District: 12**

I was eating my dinner of tropical fruits. It was delicious as always. My slight happiness ended when the anthem started playing. Eric, my district partner, appeared on the sky tonight. I'm guessing Sophie killed him already. That traitor bitch! I will avenge him.

I grabbed my set of axes ready. I was going to send this axe into her peanut-sized brain!

* * *

**_Killing Eric was very hard for me. He probably doesn't know this but I think he is my best friend on this site. So I hope he isn't mad at me. If I end up killing your tribute, please continue reading! I want all of you to know who the Victor is... The Games might end within 2-3 chapters. So good luck to all of ya!_**

_**Placed 10th: Eric Whitlock, District 12 Male. Killed by Norman Sparks, District Thirteen Male. **_


	20. Day 14: Love Can't Exist

******Name: Isabel Catalina  
District: 1**

Felix has been mad at me for the past two days. It's really not fair. He shouldn't be angry at me. It was really my choice to kill my self. First off, my little family was destroyed. Dominic was killed by that bitch, Chloe. Then he came back as a bastard zombie and killed my little Angel. So Dosabel can't really happen. Neither can Isalix since Felix has gone ballistic on me. I grabbed a tray filled with his favorite fruits. A small bowl filled with pineapples, mangoes, strawberries, and blackberries.

As I came towards Felix, I noticed he was holding a small object. It was a locket with a picture of the girl from 9. A tear slid down, hitting the grass. Jealousy flooded my body. Ever since we kissed, I felt more connected to him. But I love Dominic even more. It seems weird that I went from one boy to another. That feels wrong. I seem like a whore in the Capitol.

I tapped his shoulder. "Felix, here." His blue eyes widen but then his expression turns to grim. He's still angry.

"No. You can't just do that to me. Right after you tried committing suicide." He snapped.

Ungrateful. That's what he is.

I slam the tray against the ground. Fruits splattering the green grass.

* * *

**Name: Felix Klime  
District: 4  
**

"Dammit, Isabel! Your so selfish!" I yelled.

"Excuse me, selfish? I'm not selfish!"

"Yes you are!"

"Then tell me!" shouted Isabel.

My expression softened. I lifted up her chin so I can see her blue-green eyes. They were so beautiful.

Silence.

"Well?" she said, crossing her arms.

I sighed. "I am in love with you."

She wrapped her arms around my waist. I did the same thing. Then we looked at each other and shared a passionate kiss.

"Promise we you will never commit suicide ever again" I said.

Silence. I hated silence even though I did the same thing. But this kind of golden silence made me angry.

Before I could shout once again, she said, "I promise."

* * *

**Name: Mason Williams  
District: 7  
**

I looked at Em. She was the most beautiful girl I have ever seen. Most of all, I loved her smile. I don't know how her teeth remained white after fourteen days.

My stomach rumbled. I was hungry. I checked my bag for some canned goods. There was only one but it was half full. I decided to not eat it. Might as well give it to Em.

"Sleepy Head, wake up." I said gently.

Her green-grey eyes flutter open. "What now?"

"We are dangerously low on food. I shall go steal some from the Anti-Careers?"

She looked at the flattened pack with a small bulge of the canned food.

"Be careful, okay?" she said in a worried tone. She threw blanket over her head and fell asleep.

I grabbed my sheath filled with fourteen spears. Some were diamond-shaped or leaf-shaped.

The Anti's camp wasn't that far from us. We usually steal from them.

After five minutes, I was already there. I got one of my spears ready just in care if they were there. I am really deadly with these things.

There it was. A backpack with spilled contents. I knew this wasn't a trap because these dead people were always messy. It's easier to grab things and just run away.

On top of the pack was a stick. It's nothing. I simply threw the stick away and began looking through the food.

Suddenly I heard the whizzing sound of a spear. Crap! It was a trap!

I had enough time to jump out of the way. The blade sinking into the middle of the pack.

"Ha, Career Bitches! You can't fool me!" I laughed.

But then I was wrong. A pale arm rose from the water. Then another arm. Soon the rest of the body came out. It was a beautiful woman. She had the curves in the right places. She had flowing red hair with crystal blue eyes. She wore a shell-bra. My eyes scanned her legs. She had no legs. It was a mermaid like tail.

My eyes widened with terror. I remembered this muttation. It was a Merzoid!

The Merzoid practically read my mind. She didn't want me to know her secret.

My punishment was death for finding out her secret. Her long pale arms dragged me into the small puddle of water.

_Boom!_

* * *

_Head Gamemaker Crystal Streams_**  
**

I am tired of this. Tired of romances, lame old deaths, and ugly tributes. I've decided to do something. Something terrible that will kill most of the Top Nine Tributes.

I pulled out a small blue box with a giant red button. This was the most ultimate Gamemaker trap yet... It will kill eight of them. I know that because I did the math. It even involved hard math equations.

I pressed the red button.

It will unleash all of the Gamemaker traps in the arena!

* * *

**Placed 9th: Mason Williams, District Seven Male. Killed by a Merzoid Muttation.**

**_Okay everyone! YOU MUST REVIEW! It's really important! The next chapter is the Final Day! And since this SYOT is coming to an end, can you please spread this to all of your friends._  
**


	21. The Six Victors

**Name: Em Taqqiq  
District: 10**

I was pissed. The Anti's screaming woke up my beauty sleep. Before I could grab my axe, I stopped. Why were the Anti's screaming? They are the most deadliest predators in the arena? I looked to my left to find Mason's sleeping bag empty. Where the hell is he?

Suddenly I heard the sound of feet stomping or running. In a matter of seconds, a group of twenty-four monkeys were running towards me. I quickly grabbed my supplies and ran. I tore past the trees, branches and thorns cutting up my legs. I was pretty sure one of the thorns were poisonous.

I didn't know how long I ran. Possibly twenty minutes? I was already in front of the Cornucopia. I tried climbing up the golden horn but a stupid monkey dragged me down.

"Get off!"I screamed. I raised the axe and brought it down hard on the monkey's chest. A geyser of blood splashed my face.

I stopped right there and then. I was stupid. I remembered what kind of mutts they were. It was a Trap Monkey. They could shoot their nails out of their fingers just like darts. Their fangs were tinted green; it was poisonous. They were also attracted to blood. And most of the blood was covered on me.

I tried climbing up the golden horn but I slipped and felt onto the ground. I began screaming. The Traps could be here any minute now.

"Screw this!" I shouted. As I turned back, a monkey was staring at me. It's hot sour breath made me flinch. It grabbed me by the jaw.

I knew my life was going end right now. I thought of Mason. He was probably dead. I thought of my family back at home. I thought of my fans on Fanfiction.

My thoughts were destroyed as the Trap ripped off my jaw. Blood drenched it's matted brown fur.

_Boom!_

* * *

**Name: Chloe Williams  
District: 2  
**

All hell was broken loose. Lava started chasing Jackson and I. I was breathless. I couldn't take it anymore. We have been running for the past twenty minutes. The Trap Monkeys were released. Evil Mermaids climbed out of their water puddles. I'm going crazy.

I dropped to the ground, defeated.

"Just go on. I'm gonna die anyway." I sighed.

"Fucking get up, Chloe! We don't have much time!" Jackson roared. He lifted me up and we began running. Running away from the thick burning liquid that will soon consume us. Our skulls will melt along with our insides.

That's when it happened...

Jackson tripped and fell. His iron grip on my slim body was released. My body rolled onto the muddy ground.

I quickly recovered. No damaged has been done to my body except for my beauty. I was a complete mess.

"Let go of me!" Jackson yelled. I saw the girl from 4. Her arms wrapped around my district partner.

"Goodbye, Chloe!" Neddy said cheerfully. A huge wave of lava slammed upon them.

"Jackson, NO!" I screamed. Tears dwell in my eyes.

I actually liked him.

* * *

**Name: Jackson Redge  
District: 2  
**

Chloe was kinda heavy for a fourteen year old. Not that she was fat or anything. I was sprinting at a very high speed. I didn't know where I was going. It was all a blur. Too bad it was a blur because I tripped on a rock. I fell on to the ground, my iron grip on Chloe was released. She fell in a mud puddle.

Stupid me.

The next thing I knew, the girl from 4 appeared. Her arms wrapped around my waist.

"Let go of me!" I shouted.

Her ugly voice cackled, "Goodbye, Chloe!"

This wasn't a goodbye. I am going to live. I kicked her in the shin. She released. But I was too late to escape. As my body stumbled forward, I felt the hot liquid drop onto my shoulder blade. I bit my tongue so I couldn't scream. Soon a huge wave of lava overcame Neddy and I. I felt the hot burning liquid tear into my bones. My skin dropped onto the floor.

The last thing I heard was the sound of Neddy shrieking happily and Chloe crying.

* * *

**Name: Sophie Pebble  
District: 5  
**

I never knew I had to face Eric once again. This is weird. He is supposed to be dead! I saw him die with my own eyes!

He slashed the air with a utility knife. "Eric, we don't have to fight!" I screamed. I would stab him but I can't. He's just Eric... No strings attached. I just care for him. That's all.

I drop onto the ground. I couldn't kill him. "Just kill me." I whispered. I give up. Eric had an evil grin plastered on his greyish-pale face. Before he could send a knife into my heart, a spear flew into his skull. My dead ally gasped as he crumbled to the ground.

I looked up to see Lukas. My partner...

"C'mon. We don't have much time." He says in a deep voice. He grabbed my arm.

"Did I mention that kick in the groin if you touched me?" I growled.

* * *

**Name: Lukas Veil  
District: 5**

"Where are we going?" Sophie said in a bitchy tone.

"To hell, the place where you belong." I retort.

"Seriously!"

"To the place where all four tributes died in."

Silence... That feels good to hear...

Suddenly an axe flew past Sophie's head. "What the fuck?!"

"I can't believe you killed him!" Maryline shrieked. She tackled Sophie onto the grass. "Kill who?"

"Don't play dumb, bitch! It's Eric!"

"Fuck you, I didn't kill him! Norman did!"

I was mad as hell. This Maryline can't do this to my ally. I grabbed a stray axe which was covered in blood. I threw it straight into the girl's back.

_Boom!_

* * *

**Name: Maryline Rostren  
District: 12  
**

I was waiting for Sophie behind a tree. I got my axe ready. I saw a spot of blond coming from the darkness. I threw it. It flew past the blond's head and into the trunk of a tree.

"What the fuck?!" Sophie hissed.

"I can't believe you killed him!" I shrieked.

"Kill who?"

"Don't play dumb, bitch! It's Eric!"

"Fuck you, I didn't kill him! Norman did!"

That's when I felt the searing pain. I felt an axe blade dig into my spine. I felt paralyzed. My body slumped over.

Now I was dead.

_Boom!_

* * *

**Name: Charlie Alquer  
District: 3  
**

The Anti's were surrounding us remaining tributes. They were carrying their large and lethal weapons.

"Losers!" the girl from 14 declared.

"All of you will die!" cried out the boy from Six.

While they were talking about us dying, I pulled out a small blue box. On top of it was a bright green button. It was a Sponsor gift from President Paylor. She was the President of District Thirteen. The note said to use it on emergencies. And right now is an emergency.

I was about to die.

Before a knife could impale me, I slapped the button. And the ground began to shake. The ground split open, all of the Anti's fell into the lava below. I heard their terrifying screams. And this was a sweet victory.

The next thing I knew, the arena exploded.

* * *

**Placed 8th: Em Taqqiq, District Ten Female. Killed by a Trap Monkey Muttation. **

**Placed 7th: Jackson Redge, District Two Male. Killed by a Gamemaker Trap.  
**

**Placed 6th: Maryline Rostren, District Twelve Female. Killed by Lukas Veil, District Five Male.**

* * *

**VICTORS:  
**

**District One Female: Isabel Catalina  
**

**District Two Female: Chloe Williams  
**

**District Three Male: Charlie Alquer  
**

**District Four Male: Felix Klime  
**

**District Five Female: Sophie Pebble**

**District Five Male: Lukas Veil  
**

* * *

**_Like I said, killing the three tributes on this chapter was very hard. I really liked them. Scarpelt18 and PopperNickle were loyal reviewers. I'm sorry I killed you._  
**

**_But I want to tell you why there were Six Victors. I chose them because they were very original. All of them were different. I thought Em Taqqiq was very nice and I had to figure out who was better. Isabel or Em? They were in the Nice Tribute Category. Maryline was also in that category too. But I'm really sorry I had to kill them. Plz forgive me, Scarpelt18 and PopperNickle. I'm sure you will win in another SYOT.  
_**

**_Both of them were very good. But tell you what. If this was just a regular Hunger Games, they will surely be Victors.  
_**

**_Next chapter is the Victors Interviews!  
_**


	22. The Failed Assassination

**President White  
**

I was mad. Very mad. My precious arena was blown up thanks to a certain someone. But I don't know. I will have to talk to my personal assistant.

"Sonya, do you know who blew up my precious arena?" I smiled sweetly.

She gulped. "Sir, I believe one of the tributes had done it. I'm not sure, but it could have been one of the Six."

"The Six? You don't know, eh?" I spat.

I grabbed Sonya by the throat. "I WANT ALL SIX OF THEM DEAD! WHERE ARE THEY?!" I demanded.

"They are located at Cambridge Medical Center, Sir!" my P.A. gasped.

I threw Sonya to the floor. This will be a _blast!_

* * *

**Diamond Clears  
**

President White hired me as a deadly assassin to kill the Six Victors. He promised me bucketfuls of money if I completed my job carefully. I rearranged my suit case which was full of gadgets.

Shurikens. Lipstick Knives. Gold-plated guns and throwing knives. Fake Passports. Foreign Currency. Tiny Atomic Bombs. Gas Masks. Wigs.

These are the perfect gadgets for a assassin.

I entered Cambridge as a blond nurse. Two throwing knives were strapped to my thighs.

I went up the elevator and went on to floor thirteen. It was a special floor dedicated to past Victors and shit.

I finally approached the door that read a list of names. Isabel Catalina. Chloe Williams. Felix Klime. And other shitheads.

I looked through my suitcase and pulled out an atomic bomb. It had wires and everything. I crept inside, gluing it to the corner so no one can rip it off and throw it away. It was designed to stay there until the whole entire place blew up.

Before I could move a muscle, I saw the girl from 1 looming over the girl from 2 with a needle.

I tried escaping stealthily but I made a creaking sound instead.

Oh shit!

* * *

**Isabel Catalina**

I woke up in a big white room. All of these wires and needles were strapped to my body. I tried getting up but it was useless. These stupid restraints also held me down.

Then I stop struggling.

What the hell happened? Why am I here? Did I win?

The last thing I saw was a flash of yellow and orange. Fire colors...

I looked to my left. Felix was lying next to me. He was all bruised up and bloody. He still looks cute.

Then to my right, I saw Chloe. She was in the same state as Felix.

So it turns out I didn't win!

I noticed a small tray holding three hypodermic needles. I decided to kill her. After all, this was still the Hunger Games. And there is supposed to be two Victors! And this was for Dominic and Angel too!

With a huge amount of force and energy, my body ripped through the restraints. I was free. I was ready to kill.

I grabbed one of the needles. It was filled with some kind of thick yellow substance.

It was perfect.

I loomed over Chloe's body, preparing to inject this liquid into her veins.

_Creak!_

My head snapped towards the source of the sound. A girl with honey blond hair was a few feet away from me. My eyes scanned the small machine she placed in this room. It was a fucking bomb!

"Die, bitch!" she screamed. She tackled me to the ground, holding a throwing knife in one hand.

The loud crash woke up the rest of the Victors. They started squirming in their restraints.

"What the hell is going on?!" Chloe and Sophie said.

"Felix, help!" I yelped.

Surprisingly, he wasn't strong enough to get through the restraints.

Blond Girl threw me to the ground. I snatched both of her knives, pushing her against the wall. I checked the time on the bomb. We only had fifteen minutes left!

I went over to Felix, slashing at his straps. Then he was freed. I gave him a knife and began freeing the rest of the Victors.

"Destroy the bomb!" I commanded.

"No! All of you deserve to die!" Blondie shouted.

She lurched sideways, trying to escape. With my knife skills, I was able to pin her clothing against the wall.

"C'mon! Let's go!"

We all escaped through the door and into the nearest elevator.

After a few seconds, we began screaming.

"Get the hell out of the hospital now!"

* * *

**The next chapter is the final chapter and we will be done! :(  
**


	23. The Separation and The Broken Connection

**Name: Sophie Pebble  
District: 5**

Me and the remaining Victors of this year's Hunger Games sat on a huge circle. Lacy Kessler, a Victor and the leader of the Rebels, brought us together for an important meeting or discussion.

"So what is this meeting about?" I asked.

"Since the bombing of the hospital, I believe that all of you are in great danger." Lacy said.

"No shit, Sherlock!" Chloe shouted.

Lacy cleared her throat, ignoring what Chloe said.

"The President wants to make a deal. Either all of you return to the arena and kill each other, or he will kill all of you himself. And I'm guessing all of you don't want neither."

We all nodded our heads, except Two. Now I deeply despise her.

"Nah, rather kill all of ya. Especially Isabel. But maybe I'll let Pretty Boy in the Final Two." the bitch laughed.

"Well let's ignore that. But this will be heartbre-" Lacy trailed off.

"What is it?" I asked.

"All of you will have to separate. Live in different Districts. Live different lives. All of ya'll can't see each other at all."

Isabel gasped. "What are you saying? Are you saying I can't see Felix anymore?!"

"Bitch! I need to brag about killing my sister and other kids to bully back at home!" Chloe screamed.

"No..." the boy from 3 said.

Lukas and I stare at each other. But not in a romantic way. Not after Eric died. I had feelings for him. He was probably the reason why I am still alive right now. But I don't know. Lukas was kind to me all the way out. I don't know. My life's a mess.

"What time are we leaving?" Felix choked out.

"Tomorrow morning."

* * *

**_The Departure_  
**

**Name: Lukas Veil (Gold Marks)  
District: 5**

I looked at my new-self in the mirror. I have emerald-green eyes instead of my bright blue eyes. My once brown hair was dyed black. A Capitol lady who now works for the Rebels dyed my skin a dark tan. I actually don't really look bad. I look like a person from District One. But the thing that really bothers me is my name. It sounds so retarded or stupid.

"Gold Marks?" I repeated.

Stupid. Retarded. Name.

But I wonder how Isabel got a normal name. I like it.

"Hey..." a voice said behind me.

It was Sophie. She changed also. Her eyes were a dark rich blue. Her skin was dyed a pale color. But her hair color was just normal.

"Hey, Stranger. What's your name?"

"Sapphire Stone!" Sophie giggled. "My new home is District Two."

"Aw, lucky! You get to keep your last name!"

"No I don't..."

"Yeah, it's a synonym!"

"Oh shut up!" Sophie said, smacking my arm.

Lacy finally came in, saying we have to go. I know this sounds really mean but I wanted to throw a knife at her. I don't want her to mess up this moment between Sophie and I.

After a few minutes, we arrived at a hidden train-station. Most of the Victors were different. Especially the boy from 3. His long scruffy hair was cut. It was also spiky and blond. His was still pale as a vampire. He told me that his new name was Caiden Bolton and he was transferred to District 5. The boy from 4 was slightly different. He had spiky black hair and blotchy brownish-red eyes. Obviously he has been crying. But I understand. He won't see his lover at all. He told me that he was moving to District 12 and that his name is Luke Brennan. Isabel is now a brunette. Her eyes were now steel-gray and her skin became olive. She was moving to District 4... Which kinda sucks...

"Okay everyone, this is it." Lacy mumbles.

"There must be another way!" Felix said, grasping Lacy's shoulders.

"I'm afraid there isn't." she said solemnly.

"I'm afraid there is!" Chloe said happily.

A train for District Two came riding down.

Suddenly I felt a pair of arms wrap around my waist. "Bye..." Sophie said, kissing my lips. She said goodbye to the others and hurried down the platform.

As the train's engine roared to life, Chloe broke into a run, jumping on top of the train.

"Hey! Get back here, Williams!" Lacy shouted.

"Fuck you!" Chloe shot back.

The train then speeded away.

I found myself grinning. Man, I guess she isn't that bad.

* * *

**Name: Isabel Catalina  
District: 1**

After about ten minutes, the train to District One came. The boy from Five jumped onto the train, just like Chloe did. I almost ran after it but a protective arm pulled me back.

"It's not your home nor train anymore." Felix said softly.

I almost wanted to kick him in the crotch. How dare he say that! But I just realized he was the only one I had left. My only family.

Soon, Victor after Victor rode the train back to their new homes. Just like that. Felix and I were the final two.

He began hugging me, pressing my body against his. I might never feel this anymore. I love him.

Felix hugged me for about ten minutes. Lacy cleared her throat. "Time to go, lovebirds."

"Fuck you!" I roared. But I instantly covered my mouth. This isn't me. I would never say that.

"I'm sorry..." I whispered. "It's okay. I understand."

I pecked Felix in the lips.

"I love you. Always remember that."

"Wait. I have something for you." Felix began digging around in his pack, pulling out a tight black tank-top. I instantly snatched it from his hands, sniffing it. It smelled exactly like him.

"Goodbye." Felix said, boarding the train.

* * *

_**4 years later...**_

I have been planning this for a long time. Four New Year's Eves. Four Valentines Days. Four Easter breaks. Four Fourth of Julys. And four Christmas's. I disobeyed Lacy Kessler's orders. I took a train to District 12. That's where twenty-two-year-old Felix Klime lives. I wonder if he still remembers me.

You guys may think that I am a hopeless romantic loser. But I am not. Over the past few years, I tried fitting in with my new home. But I couldn't. I had at least five boyfriends at the time. The first three thought I wasn't sexy enough for them. The fourth one tried to rape me but I simply pushed him over the ship. And my latest one was Finnick Odair. I broke up with him because he way too much like Felix the last time I saw him. And besides, it was a secret relationship that no one ever knew. So why date him? He was probably a snob or something. One time, we had an argument. It ended up with me breaking his 'perfect' nose and pushing him into the freezing pool.

But now, I am thinking about Felix. He was the perfect one. Well second perfect one. Dominic was handsome, kind, and awesome. But we weren't destined to be with each other. It turns out that we were meant to be.

I have been looking for him for hours. Felix was nowhere to be seen. I give up. But I won't leave right away. I'm probably just gonna stay here for a day or two. So I decided to find the nicest part of 12. And that was the meadow. It's almost like 11 or 7. It has lush green trees filled with sweet juicy fruit.

I sat on the grass, crying. I came here all the way for nothing. Maybe he's dead. Starvation. Tracker Jackers. I don't know. Soon my thoughts faded away when I saw his dark muscular silhouette carrying a crate filled with fruits. Finally I saw him. He was no longer wearing those disguises that Lacy gave us.

I saw his spiky sandy-blond hair and ocean-blue eyes.

Before our bodies could even connect, a piece of paper slips between us. But Felix doesn't care. He begins a trail of hot wet kisses down my neck. I uncrumpled the paper and began reading it.

I gasped.

_Lacy Kessler has been assassinated._


End file.
